Sheriff's Eye Candy
by TheBlackerTheBerry
Summary: John is an arrogant, cocky and rude guy with a nasty attitude. One lucky night, he meets the sheriff who thinks he needs a lesson in home training. Can John change his mind when he opens up and reveals who he really is? Let's find out. CENTON M/M Slash
1. Hello

_**A/N: New story yay! It won't have many chapters but I still hope you'll enjoy it.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

John heard the voice over the speaker again, and sighed and reluctantly pulled over. He sat still, waiting for the officer to come to the window and a moment later, it was tapped and he rolled it down and the face of a man in sheriff's uniform peered in, and shone his flashlight on him and inside the car.

"License and registration please." The sheriff said politely. John reached into one of the compartments and retrieved the required documents and handed them over to the sheriff who shone the light on them. He studied them closely,then at John, trying to match the photo on the license to the face in the car. "Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena."

John smiled slightly and tried his hardest to look sober. "Yes Sir, but all my friends call me John." The sheriff ignored the volunteered information and cocked his head curiously, light still on John's face. "Any relation to John Cena Snr, the retired quarterback?" John nodded, his smile widening. "Yes sir. That's my old man."

"Hm." The sheriff grunted in a noncommittal way as he went round the car and ordered in a raised voice. "Well, Jonathan Felix Anthony Cena, your tail light is broken, and I want you to pop the trunk,I wanna see what you got in there."

"What now?" John mumbled as he pressed the button and the trunk door unlocked. He sat apprehensively as the sheriff rummaged through the mess, praying that he doesn't find some things he had carefully stashed away. The sheriff closed the trunk door and approached his window, making John breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the empty sheriff's hands. "Looks like you've been drinking quite heavily tonight Mr Cena. I'm gonna have to test your alcohol level so be cooperative and blow into the breatherlizer."

"Sheriff,I'm tired and I'm sure you are too. Do we really need to do this now? Can't you just look the other way and let me go? I promise I won't say anything to anyone." John begged, a plea that fell on deaf ears. The sheriff stood up straight and cut his icy eyes at John, asking in an eerie calm voice. "You're not trying to resist or defy an order, are you Mr Cena?"

John shook his head and remained quiet but made no effort to have his breath tested. He knew he would fail and he really did not want to be arrested for DUI given the size of his rap sheet. The sheriff was growing impatient with him and he stepped aside and ordered John out of the car which John slowly did.

The sheriff's eyes nearly popped out and his jaw dropped when he saw the full stature of the smiling man before him. He was slightly shorter than him,the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, the deepest dimples and a body that he would break a couple of rules for. His eyes roamed John's body and he smiled, subconsciously.

"Like what you see, sheriff?" John teased as he turned around so that his butt was in the sheriff's view. The sheriff involuntarily pressed his palm on his crotch at the sight of John's ass which looked incredibly sexy in his tight jeans. Never in his ten years of police work had he ever been affected by a complete stranger like John just had.

John, noticing the sheriff's admiration, used it to his full advantage and rubbed the sheriff's cock through the uniform as he leaned in to whisper into his ear. "Tell you what sheriff, how about I blow you instead of blowing into this thing and we call it even?"

Randy inhaled deeply and put his hand on John's and pressed it harder on his crotch. "I can't. It goes against everything I became a sheriff for. I could actually lose my badge for it."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we don't get caught, won't we? Come on sheriff, it's late and no one is here and I promise to be quick. Now, put the tester away it's freaking me out." John half joked and pushed the gadget back into the sheriff's pocket. He did not give the sheriff time to change his mind as he pulled down his pants.

The sheriff was powerless to stop John as he undid the belt and button and unzipped the pants. He pulled them down together with the boxer briefs and took hold of the sheriff's half erect cock. He stroked it to full hardness,then put it into his mouth and started sucking, pouring all his expertise into it with the aim to please.

"Fuck!" The sheriff cursed and bucked, thrusting his engorged organ into the wide accommodating cavern. He could feel the head of his cock touching the back of John's throat as he thrust into his mouth, his hands on top of John's head. John caressed his hips and ass, occasionally holding them to still the sheriff when the thrusting got too deep.

"Fuck man! This is the best damn mouth I've ever had on me." The sheriff breathed and pressed John's head forward, burying his whole manhood in John's mouth. He held still until he heard John start to gag and released him.

"Damn,that's a big cock you got there, sheriff." John commented as he gasped for breath. He pushed the sheriff to the body of his car,then wiped his lips before licking the vein underneath the cock, moving up until he reached the head and swallowed the length again and continued sucking him,emitting obscene slurping sounds that brought the sheriff closer and closer to his release.

"Oh shit!" The sheriff cried out and tensed pulling out of John's mouth and fisting himself until he squirted on the ground. John quietly watched as the sheriff finished his business and pulled his pants back up. They looked at each other for a long moment,then without another word the sheriff turned around and walked to his car.

"Wait!" He heard John call and he halted at the open car door without turning around. "I didn't get your name."

The sheriff smiled and turned, regarding John momentarily before calmly answering. "Randy. Randy Orton. You need to get on home John, and make sure you fix your tail light." He waved his torch at John, then got in his car and drove away.

"Yes sir." John whispered and mock saluted smiling, then got inside his car and pulled out, not believing he had just given a head to the head of Missouri's Jefferson County sheriff's Department.

**What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? Please review and let me know**


	2. Snooping Deputy

_**A/N: Update Time**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

Sheriff Orton could not get John out of his mind. Try as he may,he found himself thinking about that mouth that had so easily made him forget his oath of office. Those dimples that ran so deep inside his cheeks,the eyes that were more intoxicating than a bottle of Jack Daniels, and that ass. That ass that went on and on and o...

"Randy!" Randy jumped at the loud voice of his deputy and best friend Sheamus. He smiled sheepishly and tried to hide his visible tent. Sheamus cocked his head to the side. "Day dreaming again, sheriff?"

Randy cleared his throat and ignored Sheamus' curious look, pretending to arrange his desk. "What have you got, Shea?"

Sheamus regarded him for a while,a smile on his face. He shrugged and threw the complain sheet on the desk before him. "There's some disturbance at the Cena ranch. All units have been dispatched elsewhere so it looks like it's going to be you and me on this."

Randy pulled his gun from the drawer and put in in the holster tucked on his belt. He clapped the deputy's shoulder enthusiastically and ushered him out. "Let's do it."

Sheamus arched his eyebrows, a curious smile on his lips but Randy ignored him and hopped into the jeep. The ride was silent, each man immersed in their own thoughts. Randy was hoping he would find John. It had been nearly three weeks since their encounter and he really wanted to see him, hopefully in daylight.

The officers drove through the murram road that stretched from the main road to the beautifully polished wood house. They got off the vehicle and scanned around before going up the porch to knock on the door. John Cena Snr opened the door and stepped aside to let them in. "Thanks for coming sheriff, deputy." John Snr greeted. "My son has lost his mind and wanted to shoot the horses."

"Where is he?" Randy queried as they looked around at the furniture and wall photos that lay broken on the floor. "He's in the kitchen." John Snr replied and led the officers further into the living room which was in the same state. Overturned tables and chairs,broken television sets,phones yanked off the wall.

They entered the kitchen which was where the real nightmare was. Cups,glasses, plates all lay in broken scattered heaps on the floor, and Mrs Cena was leaning on the kitchen counter,dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

Randy turned to scan the rest of the kitchen and momentarily froze when he came face to face with the object of his recent day dreams. He stared at John, who was seated at the dining area, looking down. Sheamus was the one that broke the moment by addressing john Cena Snr. "Any idea why he did this?"

"He gets like this when he doesn't get his way. He wants to sell his horse and I told him no." John Snr explained while he held his sobbing wife. The officers approached John who did not bother looking up as they sat across him.

"John,can you tell us why you vandalized your father's property?" Randy asked politely and Sheamus furrowed his brows in confusion. Randy did not have a polite bone for wrong doers. "You know him?" Randy nodded,his eyes never leaving John. "I ran into him a couple of weeks ago."

Sheamus frowned, beginning to get irritated by this man that refused to answer questions. He tightly grabbed John's chin and roughly jerked it up. "Sheriff asked you a question!"

John jerked his head away from Sheamus's grip but looked up at Randy, who inhaled sharply when their eyes met. John had the most beautiful pair of blue eyes Randy had ever seen. He sat frozen, unable to utter a word, something both the deputy and John's father noticed. Before they could ask a question, John broke into a smile. "Hey sheriff. Have you come to arrest me?"

"You don't get to ask questions smartass, we do!" Sheamus countered harshly. "Why did you do this?"

John shrugged and arrogantly stretched his arms towards Randy, gesturing him to put cuffs on him. Randy stood up and nodded at Sheamus who roughly cuffed John and pulled him off the chair and into the jeep.

Once at the station, Sheamus uncuffed him and pushed him inside the holding cell and locked it. "Let's get you to cool your heels in there for a while. Maybe it will teach you some manners." He left the hardly intimidated John inside and hurried to the sheriff's office. He had a question to ask. Randy was working on some paper work when Sheamus barged in. "What was that shit you pulled at Cena's house,sheriff?"

Randy shut his eyes tightly, then opened them to look at Sheamus squarely in the face. They never kept things like those from each other. "Remember I told you I was accosted and dick sucked by a complete stranger?"

Sheamus nodded and crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes at Randy, who looked away and confessed without pausing for breath. "Well, it was him. He did it to avoid an alcohol breath test and I couldn't stop him and he gave me the best blow job I've ever had in my whole life and now I can't stop thinking about him. I think about him all day and dream about him all night Shea, and know I'm horrible for going against the office protocol but I can't.."

"Randy. Stop." Sheamus said,raising his arm to silence him. "A blow job in exchange of a breath test? Really sheriff?"

"I know Shea. I'm sorry. It's just that,when those eyes looked up at me and that mouth locked tightly on captain hap..."

Sheamus raised his hand again and smiled. He could see how Randy got lost in those eyes because he had to admit, they were pretty gorgeous. "Please, spare me the details of your sexual escapades with a complete stranger who's now a culprit that we need to interrogate. I suggest you tuck your captain happy away and let's do this."

"Got it deputy." Randy said and quickly followed Sheamus into the interrogation room,his heart thumping in anticipation.

**Please Review...**


	3. Reminisce

_**A/N: I appreciate the suggestions, but there's not gonna be any threesome in this story. It's strictly Randy and John. Anywho, Update time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

"You're spending the night in jail macho man. Bailing hours are over so, I suggest you start being nice to that bunk cause you're gonna need it." Sheamus taunted John after putting him back in the holding cell. "Make sure you behave for the sheriff, he's not as soft to others as he seems to be on you."

"Maybe he likes me." John replied smiling and winked at Sheamus who gritted his teeth and glared at John. "Well I don't. Behave, Cena."

Sheamus left John smiling and walked into his office where he changed into his street clothes and peeped into Randy's office on his way out. "I'm leaving, Randy. And please for heavens sake,try to keep it in your pants till the officers on night duty get here?" Randy laughed aloud and flipped him off,shouting after him. "Have fun with Justin."

Randy sat at his desk,playing with his pen as he waited for the officers on duty. He really did not mind waiting despite being the department's head, because he had nothing to do back home. He was single having had an exhausting one year relationship with his ex Cody Rhodes that eventually ended in a nasty breakup six months ago. He had vowed never to get into serious relationships. They were too demanding and emotionally draining.

His mind drifted back to John and he smiled as he recalled the interrogation he and Sheamus had had with him earlier.

_**Randy**: So John, want to tell us why you trashed your old man's house?_

_**John**: You first, sheriff. Did you miss me?_

_**Randy**: I'm the one asking questions here John."_

_**Sheamus**: Answer the damn question!_

_**John**: Ok, detective Beckett. I missed the sheriff and I wanted to see him again._

_**Sheamus**: You're a smart mouth aren't ya?_

_**John**: The sheriff didn't seem to think so when we first met,did you sheriff?"_

_**Randy**: Enough! Answer the question!_

_**John**: Hmm, you're so hot when you're angry. Want me to help calm you down? _

_**Randy**: I'm warning you John!_

_**John**: Did I tell you I had a stiff jaw for days? You sure did a number on me, sheriff._

_**Sheamus**: You think this is just a big joke don't you, you arrogant bastard! You think we're here to play?_

_**John**: I don't know, you tell me deputy. I'd love to play with the sheriff though. You want to play with me sheriff? You know I'm gonna make it worth your while._

_**Randy**: This is a waste of time Shea. He's a waste of time. _

_**John**: I'm a waste of time? Aww my feelings are hurt, sheriff. I wasn't a waste of time when I went on my knees and practically worshiped you. _

_**Sheamus**: Okay, that's it! Randy,leave the room. This cocky son of a bitch is going to talk!_

Randy smiled. He had meant to be angry at John in that room, he had wanted to be mean and harsh towards him like he usually is when dealing with culprits but everything John said,no matter how sarcastic and irritating it was, came out sexy and he hated himself for getting so turned on by it.

"Hey sheriff," He heard John yell from the cell across his office. "You babysitting me tonight? You know I get cranky and whiny if I don't feed. I hope you got a bottle all warmed up for me for later."

Before Randy could answer,Ted and Phil, the officers on night duty arrived. "Sounds like we got company, Dibiase." Phil said and approached John's cell. "What's this one in for, sheriff?"

"Big J's son. He vandalized his folks property." Randy answered as he cleared his desk for the night. "He's cocky and has a nasty attitude. Feel free to whip him if he gets too much."

John laughed,a laugh that made Randy catch his breath and the other two officers glare at him. "Wouldn't you like to see me get whipped, sheriff."

Ted and Phil turned to the sheriff, mouths agape. They knew he did not tolerate back talk and could not understand why this guy was talking so freely, like him and the sheriff were old buddies. Randy looked at them and shrugged grabbing his jacket and whispered on his way out. "Don't even ask."

John watched Randy walk out without a backward glance and sighed,throwing himself on the thin mattress. He never gave the officers on duty any trouble. He did not need to.

Randy had not reported to work by the time John was bailed out by his parents.

"I'll see you again, sheriff." John whispered and lingered a moment longer outside the sheriff's office before joining his parents.

**Please Review... **


	4. Another Side Of The Coin

_**A/N: I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to thank you individually for reading and reviewing. I appreciate your time and input. Love y'all. Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

**Weeks later**

John sat pensively as his verdict was read. He was ordered to pay for damages to his parents house and was ordered not to sell the horse outside of his family. John inwardly cursed. He was given that horse by his dad when he was twelve and forced to look after it. He had hated it when it was just a foal and he hated it when it matured into a beautiful horse. He hated it because it reminded him of a past that he wanted to forget.

Randy and Sheamus were sitting at the back of the courtroom listening to the judge read out the verdict. Sheamus growled in irritation because he had wanted John to get a stiffer penalty. He did not like John one bit. He thought he was rude, arrogant, full of himself, callous etcetera and he wanted him to stay away from Randy mostly because he knew Randy had a weakness for him and was bound to get hurt.

•••  
Randy tapped his leg impatiently as he waited for his soda to be dispensed. He had not eaten anything the night before and that morning and his stomach was embarrassingly rumbling.

"Hey sheriff. What are you doing here?" Randy closed his eyes and his breath hitched when he heard the deep sexy voice behind him. He did not turn around when he replied, mainly because he did not want to be sucked in by those sexy deep blues. "I'd love to tell you, but it's none of your business."

"Maybe so but if I were asked, I'd say you missed me." John countered and smirked. He moved closer to Randy and whispered into his ear, causing ripples through his body when he breathed hotly behind his ear. "Did you miss me sheriff? Have you been reliving the night you fucked my mouth so sore I couldn't chew for days? I've been getting myself off so hard every day, visualizing your massive cock pounding into my ass and you shooting your load all over me."

"John stop it!" Randy hissed through gritted teeth as his cheeks turned crimson. John just smirked and moved even closer to Randy such that their hands were touching. "Why? Oh look, the sheriff is blushing. What, am I turning you on? Am I making you want to shove me against the wall and slam your juicy cock into me?"

Randy closed his eyes tightly and said nothing. He said nothing because everything John had said was true. He had been reliving that night every day. He jacked every night imagining how it would feel to be buried inside that huge sexy ass that he wanted so bad. And yes, he wanted to bend John over right there and fuck his brains out.

Sheamus cut his trail of thought when he approached them, his voice full of sarcasm. "Shouldn't you be somewhere else harassing people of your own class, John?"

"It's not a crime to get a drink from the vending machine is it, snow flake? See you around, sheriff." John winked at Randy and walked away, leaving the two men following him with their eyes.

"Snow flake?" Randy asked, the corners of his lips folding into a smile. Sheamus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "That guy is so fucking annoying. I could just wring his neck and feel nothing about it."

"Yeah, that and the fact that he left me with a fucking boner in a hallway full of people." Randy replied as he took his soda and followed Sheamus outside, putting his coat in front of him to hide his bulge.

Sheamus laughed and patted Randy's shoulder. "You got it real bad for him buddy. Just do him already and get it out of your system, otherwise you'll never be able to focus when he's around you. I wonder what exactly he says to you that gets you like this man."

"It beats me too Shea." Randy said as they got to where Sheamus car was parked. "Beats me too."

After Sheamus left, Randy went into his car and threw his jacket in the back seat and took a few deep breaths. He squeezed his crotch hard in a bid to relieve some of the tension that made his pants feel so tight. He could not believe how much that one guy affected him. How much he was willing to drop everything and be where he was. He inhaled one more time and put his gear to life and pulled out, one name shrilling in his ear. John Cena.

**...**  
The door bell rang three times before John rushed downstairs and opened it. He gasped in surprise, not expecting the guest who was standing before him. "Sheriff."

"Are your folks home?" John shook his head and arched his brow. "No, but they'll be here soon. Why?"

Randy did not reply. He just shoved John back inside and kicked the door shut. He slammed him against the wall and hissed. "You think you can turn me so fucking on in a hallway full of people, then walk away from me like we were just making a business deal and expect me to just let you?"

"I did walk away sheriff, and you did just let me." John replied smirking and tried to get out of Randy's grip unsuccessfully. He was enjoying having Randy pin him on the wall like that. He found it such a turn on and within seconds, he was spotting a huge erection.

Randy pinned John harder and pulled his shorts down with his free hand. He undid his own pants and let them fall to his ankles and took both cocks in his hand and started stroking them roughly. "You're rock fucking hard, Johnny boy. I'd say someone is really hot for the sheriff."

"You're the one that followed me home, sheriff. I'd say you're the one that's hot for me." John countered and bucked into Randy's hand. Randy smirked mischievously and pulled John's top off as well as his own shirt and both men stood naked before each other. Randy grabbed John's ass and pushed it forward and pressed their groins together.

Their hips started gliding in unison as they ground against each other and their cocks rubbed together smearing precum all over their groin area, the friction causing them to moan out their excitement. They thrust onto each other, hips slapping hips, their pace increasing as the friction became more intense. "Fuck! Sheriff you're killing me man. Just shove your dick into me right now before it's all over, please."

Randy smiled and said nothing. He just knelt and put John's leaking cock into his mouth and gave him a hard fast suck, not pausing for breath as he fisted his own cock furiously.

"Fuck man!" John moaned and threw his head back as he rocked back and forth in Randy's mouth. "Your mouth feels so fucking good on me!"

Randy, from the pleasure of fisting himself, released a groan that was so deep it vibrated on John's cock so strongly that John did not have time to warn him of his release. He just let out a long deep moan as he shot his pearly thick cum into Randy's mouth, noticing that Randy did not spit anything out which made him cum even harder.

When John had emptied himself, Randy pushed him on his knees and shoved his cock in his mouth and thrust shallowly as John locked his lips tightly on him and let himself be mouth fucked.

"Yeah, Johnny. That's it, suck me hard!" Randy drawled as he looked down to watch how his cock disappeared in and out of John's talented mouth, and confessed breathlessly. "I've wanted this mouth since you first went down on me. I think about it and about you every single fucking minute of every day!"

John smirked in satisfaction at hearing the Randy's confession and exerted more pressure as he sucked him loving how wantonly he moaned. "Fuck Johnny! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! Fuck!"

Randy spilled hard and fast inside John's mouth who swallowed everything and licked his lips dramatically. Randy pulled him up and both men dressed quickly, eyes boring into each other. They locked and held the gaze for long uninterrupted moments then Randy thumb caressed John's cheek, a smile on his face and confessed in a voice just above a whisper. "I wanted to fuck you so badly today John, and I want to kiss you so badly right now but I'm afraid that if I do that, I'll never be able to stop."

John flashed his dimpled smile and put his hand on top of Randy's. "I want that too sheriff, but that's cool. Trust me though when I say this ain't the last you're seeing of me."

Randy walked out of the Cena house just as his parents pulled up and as they exchanged pleasantries, Randy had only one person in mind.

John Cena.

**Please Review...**


	5. A Stitch In Time

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

_**I appreciate all your reviews, and my guest reviewers since I can't send you a PM, THANKYOU!  
**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy sat on the tall bar stool alone, drinking beer as he watched a game on the huge plasma television that hung behind the counter.

He was off duty and was at O'Aces Sports Bar on Main Street, a bar he did not frequent because of the famous fights among patrons. He silently sat drinking, his mind drifting from the game to the the events that had transpired weeks earlier at the Cena residence and he found himself smiling.

That day, he had had an overwhelming urge to just roughly bend John over and have his way with him. He did not think John would have minded either, given that he was the one constantly hitting on him and was practically begging him to do it.

Randy nearly gave in to his urges, but he knew he was moving too fast with John, and he needed to stop. He liked learning about a person he was interested in first but it was not happening like that with John. That was why he had controlled himself, barely, and that was in itself a victory for him because he knew that if it happened again, he would not be willing to stop at anything.

"Fancy seeing you here, sexy." Randy's train of thought was interrupted and he closed his eyes and sighed when he heard the voice behind him. That was the last person he wanted to see, ever.

"Cody. You're back in town." Cody shrugged and beckoned the bartender, ordered a drink and turned to Randy. "Yeah, came back last night. I haven't been around for months and I figured it would be mighty good to pay my old friend Ted a visit. You look really good, sexy."

"It's Randy now, Cody." Randy corrected in a tight voice. "And yeah, I'm doing fantastic."

Cody flashed him his dashing smile, which way back used to give Randy goose bumps but now it just irritated him. He casually threw his hand over Randy's shoulder and noticed how he tensed. "Relax Randy. It's not like I want you to fuck me or anything."

"Really?" Randy asked and tried to shake Cody's arm off. "Then what do you want, Cody? Because I remember all the times you wanted me to fuck you."

Cody shrugged and lowered his hand to Randy's back and proceeded to rub him, drawing circles with his fingers. "We could go back, you know. Rumour has it that you haven't hitched yourself a hottie yet, so.."

"Oh yeah, I had forgotten how much you love gossip. Well, sorry I'm not interested." Randy hissed and arched his back, starting to get pissed off. "And you need to stop rubbing my back because whatever you're thinking of me right now, we got done fucking each other months ago."

"I'm so sorry I'm late, baby." Randy jumped at the deep voice and turned around only to be met with a brief kiss by John who then sat next to him. "The clients took longer than I had expected and I had to indulge them. Gotta please the people who are buying our Florida beach house, right?"

Randy had never been so glad to see anybody in his life. He smiled and winked at John discreetly and John flashed him a knowing smile and looked at Cody like he had just realized he was there. "And who's this guy that has his hands all over my man's back?"

Cody, all interest directed at John, pulled his hand back and extended it towards John who reluctantly shook it. "Name's Cody, Randy's ex." John flashed him a smile laced with venom that Cody understood because his own smile was thin and his eyes ice cold. "John, Randy's new man. That means he's strictly hands off, Cody."

John turned to Randy and took his hand and kissed it. "Baby, you didn't tell me your ex is in town?"

Randy dismissed Cody's presence and slid towards John and gazed into his eyes like the conversation made a lot of sense to him. "I just found out myself. Anyway, tell me about these buyers. So they're really going to buy the house after all?"

"Of course they are!" John confirmed enthusiastically and caressed Randy's palm absentmindedly. "Maybe now we can get that jacuzzi we've wanted for months, right papi?"

And so the banter continued and Cody, feeling totally secluded, left them and went to find those who were more interested in him. When Randy was sure Cody had disappeared, he pulled his hand from John's and slid back a little. John slid back too to give Randy his space and smiled, a smile that Randy quickly returned with his own and a question. "My Knight in shining armour. May I ask why?"

"I've been watching your body language since that guy approached you and it was clear you didn't want him touching you and your patience was wearing thin by the second, but you also didn't want to create a scene given your popularity. I could already see the headline, '_Sheriff Assaults A Blast In His Past_'."

Randy laughed so loudly, a few patrons turned his way. "I'm the Jefferson County sheriff John, that entitles me to certain privileges. And my 'popularity' as you call it, also doesn't allow me to go around kissing people I'm supposed to be arresting."

John emitted a long hearty laugh. "But I haven't done anything wrong this time, sheriff. Unless you want to arrest me for saving you from a sure jail term for aggravated assault."

Randy nodded laughing and waved his hand as he sipped his beer. "The beach house idea was splendid by the way. How did you come up with it?"

John shrugged and replied nonchalantly. "I'm not a complete loser, sheriff. I honestly do own a beach house back in Florida where I go to unwind whenever the pressures of my life threaten to consume me. But I'm not looking to sell it so don't bid."

"Really?" Randy asked in surprise. He never pegged John as one of those people who took their lives seriously or that had anything to show for themselves. John smiled sweetly at Randy's genuine surprise. "Yeah sheriff, really. I have a small mansion too so, if you're ever in Tampa,I'll be more than glad to host you."

Randy smiled and nodded. "Well, I extend my gratitude to you for getting me out of a sticky situation tonight, and for the invitation. Maybe I'll take you up on that offer one day."

John smiled and the men's eyes locked and lingered on each other and they could both feel the sexual tension building between them. It's Randy that averted his eyes and glued them to the television. Both men drank silently, watching a game neither was interested in. Each man stole glances when he thought the other was not looking, and in a few awkward moments, their eyes met and briefly held before one averted his.

Randy took the last swig of his beer and stood up, extending his hand to John. "Well, since I'm your 'man' and all, you might as well come with me at least to the car. I really don't want Cody following me home."

"He would do that?" John asked as he took the offered hand and both men exited the bar. "Kid's got no boundaries, John. It's why we broke up in the first place. I used to turn a blind eye to his promiscuity because I loved him but the day he slept with two of my friends is the day I drew my line in the sand. If you're looking for a great lay though, he's the place to be because kid does know his shit pretty well."

John laughed and let go of Randy's hand when they got to Randy's car. "He's cute, but no thanks. You're my man, technically, and he's your ex and you know current boyfriends and exes don't quite mix. Besides, it'd very uncool if I cheated on my man with his ex. This Cody would never let you live it down."

"Right." Randy replied and smiled. Watching John talk normally, no taunting or smart ass comments, made him want to stand there and listen to him all night. He also knew what listening to him always led to so he made an excuse. "Well, I'm beat and a little drunk so I ought to get home before I'm pulled over for drunk driving. Thanks again for your help tonight John, I mean it."

John smiled and nodded. "No problem, sheriff. I'll let you go now before your ex comes out and realizes I'm not accompanying you home."

"Good ide... crap! He's coming." Randy started when he looked towards the entrance and saw Cody approaching them. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" John asked, confused.

"This." Randy stated as he swiftly pulled John to him and smashed his lips on his. The minute their lips touched, both men knew they were hooked. Randy wasted no time taking control and John wasted no time fighting him as he let his mouth be explored. The kiss became intense pretty quickly as Randy probed every part of that mouth with fervour, like it was the last thing he was ever going to do.

They explored each other's mouth, eyes tightly closed and bodies pressed close together and hands caressing each other's nape, head and back. John pulled away and stepped back as his lungs screamed for air. He stammered as he looked around for Cody. "It..uh..he seems to have gotten the message because he's disappeared."

"I'm sorry, John. I didn't mean to...I just got carried away by..." Randy started but trailed off, not knowing what else to say.

John smiled and took a step closer to him and took his hand. "It's cool Randy. No need to apologize, you're not the only one that got carried away. It's all good I promise. I actually enjoyed it very much."

Randy sighed his relief and gazed into John's eyes for an electrifying moment before breaking into a grateful smile. "Yeah, me too. Ok then, I better leave before things get more complicated."

John smiled and nodded as he let go of Randy's hand and started walking towards his car.

"John," He turned around. "Call me Randy more often, sounds nice. And thanks for earlier, and for now, and for not teasing me about what happened back at your parents' house and for not taunting me today."

John smiled and waved at the sheriff then got into his car and drove off. Randy did not see how he traced a finger along his lips.

Randy sat in his car, trying to analyze John's behaviour that night. He realized that John was not all about bad attitude and wise cracks and rude comments. He was fun, and engaging, and pleasant and interesting.

_I want to know that man_. Randy thought as he pulled out of the bar's parking and sped off.

**Please Review...**


	6. John's Confession

_**A/N: Again, I apologize for not thanking y'all individually. Been swamped with work. I love reading all your reviews and thoughts and suggestions. Thanks too for all the follows and favorites of me and this story. Love y'all :-*) Anywho, Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Everything John did reminded him of Randy, of their first unintended but the most sensual kiss he had ever had. He had been kissed before, many times by people who knew how kissing was done, but a kiss had never been as intense or as communicative as the one Randy had given him. It spelled a deep seated interest and an intense longing that he had never felt from anyone else before, a kiss that reflected his own.

It had been many days since they had kissed or even seen each other and John had this crazy urge to just barge into Randy's office and tell him exactly how much he wanted to see him, how much he had missed him.

Randy was not feeling any differently from John. He had not meant to kiss John, definitely not like that. He had just reacted instinctively after seeing Cody coming towards him, and now he could not think about anything else but the softness of John's lips, and the feel of his tongue as he explored his mouth, and the intoxicating peppermint taste laced with a trace of tequila and lemon. He involuntarily moaned, earning a weird look from Phil, one of the officers that were free with Randy.

"Did you just moan, boss?" He asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. A few laughs were heard and Randy joined in, shrugging sheepishly.

"That's right Punk, I did moan. You know how I get whenever I'm close to you. I find your lip and brow rings very sexually enticing." Randy teased and mock caressed Phil, causing everyone to laugh.

Phil rolled his eyes dramatically and pretended to run from Randy. "Can't blame a man for being this hot, but you need to keep that beast on a leash. I don't want to collide with it because its reputation precedes it. I hear it brings even the governors to their knees."

The office roared in laughter as the teasing continued. Randy finished laughing and countered. "Keep that up and I might just practice on you."

Sheamus laughed as he approached, clapped his friend's back and whispered in his ear. Randy jerked his head up and inhaled when he looked outside through the glass door and saw John, clad in a body top and blue jeans that hugged his ass just right.

"Damn!" He cursed softly and turned back to the others who pretended to be busy working while stifling laughter. "You can stop pretending you're busy, guys. You should in fact wear your protoshades and come to the window so you can properly watch us leave."

John turned around as Randy climbed down the front steps and put his hands in his pocket and broke into a smile. "Hey Randy."

"Hey yourself." Randy replied, a smile of his own gracing his face as he squeezed John's shoulder. "What are you doing here? I thought you hated police stations."

John laughed and looked down briefly before looking at Randy. "Oh I do, but I wanted to take you out for an early dinner and I didn't have your number so, here I am. Can you get off work right now?"

"Sure I can, but give me your phone first." He took the cell that was handed to him, fed his number and dialed it then gave the phone back and saved John's number. John took it back and shoved it in his pocket. "Now let's get out of here. Snowflake has been throwing me knife sharp daggers since I came here."

Randy turned around and nearly laughed. His colleagues were all lined up at the window looking at them and they quickly dispersed when he glared at them.

"The sheriff is sprung. And royally fucked." Sheamus mumbled and entered his office, leaving the other guys laughing.

**...**  
John and Randy went to Holiday Inn, a classy three star hotel that John had made reservations for two earlier. "I love this hotel. Great ambience, awesome service and even more awesome food."

John nodded and smiled. "I've been staying here since I came to Jefferson."

"No kidding. Up here in this hotel?" John nodded and smiled at Randy's enthusiasm. "Yeah. You were just lucky that time to find me at the ranch. Anyway, how's your day going?"

Randy cocked his head to the side, a funny expression on his face that John noticed. "What." Randy shrugged and smiled curiously. "I don't know. I guess I'm just kind of expecting you to drop the good guy act and just be yourself."

John laughed, a laugh that had Randy's heart beating faster than normal. "This is no act, Randy. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not a total asshole."

Randy nodded and regarded John wordlessly, when the waiter brought a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice and two glasses and left as quickly as he had come. Randy arched his eyebrow in curiosity. "Are you planning on getting me drunk in broad daylight, John?"

John laughed and shook his head. "I'd love to see you drunk and letting your hair down but no, that's not it." Randy smiled and cocked his head. "Alright. What's the occasion then?"

John took a deep breath and popped the champagne, poured into both glasses and handed Randy one. "It's an apology. I've been an ass to you for months and I know you don't like it. I'm sorry."

Randy's eyes widened and his heart fluttered even more. John Cena apologizing to him?. "Yeah you have, but you're not entirely to blame, John. I'm guilty too of entertaining it and secretly enjoying it."

Both men clinked their glasses together in a silent toast and took sips as they stared at each other, eyes betraying nothing of the untold longing they had for each other. It was the waiter who interrupted the hypnotic moment when he approached them. "Ready to order, gentlemen?"

John cleared his throat and ordered without bothering to look at the menu. Randy ordered the same and waited for the waiter to leave. "I need to ask you something and I don't want you to get mad at me."

John nodded. "Ask away. I have nothing to hide."

"Ok. What do you do for a living? Not everybody can afford to eat here, or even own a beach house."

John cocked his head, a playful smile on his lips. "Why are you asking? You think I'm a con artist, or a fraudster, or maybe an axe murderer? Just kidding, Randy. I own nearly a dozen gyms in Florida, and no I didn't steal the money from my conceited overzealous father. I started very small, in a friend's backyard and through blood sweat and tears, I got to where I am today."

"What? Wow!" Randy exclaimed. "That's awesome. And who's looking after your businesses while you've been here?"

"I got employees Randy, many many employees. To them, I'm on vacation and they'll do everything they can to make sure I find everything in order when I go back. It's not the first time I've been away."

Randy nodded as the waiter brought their food. He put it on their table and pushed the cart away, leaving the two men who began eating as the conversation continued. "Do you do to every cop that stops you what you did to me the night we first met?"

John laughed as he bit a piece of steak. "No, sheriff. I've never done that before. I was drunk and I thought you were really hot, I still think you're really hot. I also wanted to distract you because I didn't want to be arrested because my car would have been impounded and searched and I had carried an unlicensed gun and some tranquilizers."

Randy smiled and pointed at John with his fork. "Some? I saw those tranquilizers but I didn't think much of it though I found it odd that they were in such large quantities."

John laughed back, a little embarrassed that Randy had seen them. "You did? I thought I had stashed them away pretty nicely."

"Cop intuition." Randy simply replied and winked as he finished eating and pushed his plate away. "Why did you need such a huge quantity of tranquilizers, and a gun?"

John shrugged and pushed his plate away too and picked his wine glass. He took a sip before replying. "I didn't want to sell my horse like my old man said, I wanted to put it down and make sure it stayed that way."

Randy gasped. "Why? It's such a beautiful horse."

"I know, but I hate it. My dad gave it to me on my twelfth birthday to buy my silence. It was a baby then but it still reminds me of a past that I want to bury twenty four feet under if possible."

"Is that what brought you to Jefferson?" Randy asked and John shrugged. "That, and my mother, to apologize and mend fences. I've been an ass to her in the past too and my therapist said that in order for me to move on, I had to face my demons."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Randy whispered. "It must be a very painful past."

"It is. I hate remembering it and I guess that's why I sometimes act the way I do. I'm not trying to excuse my behavior, Randy. I know I'm pathetic and I like stepping on people's toes but deep down, I'm not such a bad person. It's just a defense mechanism to shield myself from hurt. Underneath this hard ignorant shell lies a very sensitive, caring, giving man."

"Why do you need to hide that man behind this façade? Who do you think will hurt you, me?" Randy asked, his interest in John deepening.

John shrugged and took on a serious face that Randy had never seen on him before. "No, not just you. I've been hurt a lot in the past Randy, and I have trust and commitment issues. When I find someone I really like, I do everything I can to push them way."

"Want to talk about it?"

John regarded Randy silently for a while. When he spoke, his voice was thick with suppressed emotion. "I've been sexually abused repeatedly when I was ten, by my dad's brother no less, and let down by my dad who refused to believe me when I told him about it."

He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. When he opened them,Randy could see the pain they held. "I've spent nights out in the cold because my friends couldn't afford to host me anymore. I've slept hungry because I didn't have a single penny in my pocket to buy a bite. I've been beaten within an inch of my life severally by my junkie ex just because I've looked at another guy."

"All that, and so much more hardened me because I had to survive the only way I knew how, that's why if you read my file, you'd be shocked how many times I've had brushes with the law."

Randy listened, shocked at what he had just heard. "I've read your file John, and you do have quite a sheet. Why didn't you reach out to your dad? I've known him for the little time he's been at the ranch and I do know he's rich and could have helped."

John emitted a mirthless laugh and shook his head bitterly. "He's the one that threw me out in the first place. His brother was arrested when he was caught assaulting a neighbor' s kid and I testified against him which helped put him away for a long time."

"My mother tried to look for me and get me to go back home but I was already hanging out with the wrong crowd and I guess I didn't want to be found so after many attempts, she too gave up on me. Anyway Randy, if I gave you the story of my life, we'd be here till dawn so I'll spare you."

"Oh my God!" Randy exclaimed shook his head ruefully. "What a life you've led. Clearly, I was wrong about you. I judged you and created the worst version of you in my mind and right now I feel so totally ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry, John."

"No need to apologize. You've never done anything wrong to me. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for embarrassing you all the time."

Randy smiled and gazed into the hypnotizing eyes. "You did apologize, and apology was accepted. Now I'm apologizing for the people that have let you down in the past."

"It's their loss, not mine. Anyway, there's one more thing you don't know about me sheriff, the fact that I don't offer myself to just anyone, and the fact that when I do, I usually don't get turned down, ever. But you turned me down, and I want to know why."

Randy shifted in his stool and sighed, realizing that the conversation was taking a different route. "I told you why."

"Yeah, that you didn't want to start anything because you wouldn't be able to stop, and that's cool. But did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want you to ever stop?"

Randy took a deep breath and arched his brow. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, I've never been good at the mushy stuff and I usually don't know what to say in some situations. Something came up and I have to go back to Florida tomorrow and I don't want to leave before I get something off my chest."

Randy's mouth went suddenly dry. He panicked when he heard John was going back to Florida. He panicked even more when he heard it was that soon, but he did not let John see that. He just nodded his attention.

John took a deep breath and started. "Ok, here's the deal, Randy. I'm usually never quick in admitting things like these but truth is, I like you, a lot. I've wanted you since that night I first saw you. I've always taunted you and played mind games with you and come on to you every chance I got and I know you think I'm one big dumb joke but behind all the mischief and the bad jokes, I mean every word."

"John," Randy started but was cut off by John who raised his hand.

"Please let me finish. I'm not a bad guy Randy, life has handed me nothing but coal in the past and sometimes I lose myself in it and do thoughtless things that I regret later. But one thing I'm sure about is how I feel about you. I'd give anything to hear you say you feel the same way, but if you don't, it's cool and I won't hold it against you."

Randy's heart thumped so loudly in his chest he thought he would go into cardiac arrest. Here he was, hearing the only man he had wanted for more than two months give himself to him so easily. He wanted to scream for joy.

He smiled and stood up, went to John's side and took his hand and pulled him up. He held him close and the gazed intently into his eyes and allowed himself to be calm enough to talk.

John stared back, knowing that Randy was trying to process the information. It was a while before Randy spoke. And it was the best five words John had ever heard in a long time.

"I feel the same way."

_**A/N: Now you know why John is the way he is. Centon loving coming next. Be nice and leave me tons of reviews and I might just post it tomorrow ;))::))**_


	7. Quality Time

_**A/N: I promised to update if I got tons of reviews and well, I appreciated the reviews I got though I'd have loved more, that's why I'm keeping my promise to y'all so, Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy put his weapon in the drawer and looked out the window absentmindedly. He was in John's hotel room where they had gone after dinner.

"What are you thinking?" Randy whipped around at John's voice and smiled, taking the glass John was handing him. "Nothing much. Just that, it's so unfair that we've known each other for months and you're leaving just when we've connected at a deeper level."

John sighed and sat at the foot of the bed, the ice cubes hitting the walls of his glass. "Would you rather I had left without talking to you?"

"No." Randy said, his voice rising a little higher. "What I mean is, I've wanted you for so long but I didn't do anything about it, and now that we're here, together in this nice room, there's so much I want to say to you, so much I want to do with you, yet so little time."

"Then," John said as he stood up and approached Randy at the window. "Why don't you say and do as much as you can right now, and leave fate to decide the rest."

Randy smiled and took John's glass as well and put them both on the window sill and pulled him close and gazed longingly into his eyes. "All I wanna do right now John, is take these lips into mine and kiss them till we're both gasping for air."

John smiled as Randy bent and claimed his lips. The kiss progressed from the light gentle lip teasing into a deep exploration of each other's mouth. They probed and sucked, eyes tightly closed, each man savouring the other's taste as if committing it to memory.

Their hands explored each other's backs, and they held their bodies close together as their erections pressed hard on each other, proving exactly how much they wanted each other.

They came apart, swollen lips and breathless, and pressed their foreheads together. Randy smiled at John and caressed his cheek lovingly, like he wanted to feel every pore. "I never thought a single kiss could turn me so on. I don't know how you make me want you so much, Johnny."

"I'm pretty hard to resist, sheriff." John teased and winked flirtatiously. Randy just smiled and smashed his lips on John's for another staggeringly sensual kiss. He traced the kisses to John's cheeks and to his ears, gently dipping his tongue inside his ear and sucking on the lobe, causing John's breath to hitch.

He took John's top off and placed kisses on his shoulder blades as he unbuttoned his own shirt and let it fall, followed by the black vest.

He guided John onto the bed and gently pushed him down and proceeded to take his jeans off, leaving his briefs on. He stood at the foot of the bed and stared in awe at John's chiseled body as he took off his pants and placed them on the chair on top of John's.

"Your body drives me so insane." Randy confessed as he traced a finger on John's shoulders down to the chest, caressing the lone vein that ran from his chest to his underarm. He put both hands on John's pecs and gently rubbed them. "This massive chest on which I can lay all day,"

"This rock hard six pack that begs to be licked." He drawled as he caressed John's sternum down to the abs, dropping fleeting kisses on his stomach.

He came back up and lay atop him, and ground his hips on John's, their clothed erections rubbing together. John released a soft moan and bit his lower lip and closed his eyes, wanting to concentrate on the sensation that made him shiver. "Open your eyes, Johnny. I want to see the desire in them because I know you want me just as much as I want you."

John opened his eyes and gazed at Randy, who was still gyrating his hips on John's. "I want you more."

"I'll give you as much of me as you can take." Randy replied softly then continued with his mouth expedition, inching south as his hand preceded him and stroked John's throbbing erection.

"Randy." John whispered.

Randy peeled their briefs off, allowing their cocks to spring free. He gave John's a few more strokes and smiled as he watched how proudly it jutted, then pulled him forward and knelt on the floor at the foot of the bed and took it into his mouth.

"God, Randy!" John softly cussed as Randy bobbed his head up and down, the thick veined cock disappearing into his mouth. He increased the pace of his rhythm, coating the shaft with saliva as he sucked him at a fast pace.

"Am I making you feel good, Johnny?" Asked Randy, jacking John with his hand as he allowed himself to catch a breath.

John nodded and grunted in pleasure. "Oh, yeah. You're making me feel amazing. Get your ass up here so I can taste you too."

Randy positioned them in a sixty nine and John put his dick into his mouth and proceeded to accord Randy the same pleasure being given to him. The men sucked and rocked softly into each other's mouth, their pants and varied expressions showing exactly how good they were feeling.

Randy pushed John on his back without pulling his dick out of John's mouth and mounted him the sixty nine style. John took that opportunity to put Randy's whole length into his mouth and locked his throat muscles on it.

"Oh god, baby." Randy whispered and clenched his ass, trying to push deeper. "Ohh. I feel so good."

John held still, until he started gagging and pushed Randy's hips up. Randy rocked in and out gently as he stretched his tongue and licked at John's hole, making him cry out. "Oh god! What are you doing to me? I swear I'm gonna cum."

"No baby, don't cum yet. I haven't tasted all of you." Randy replied as he resumed his initial position, put John's legs on his shoulders and lifted him higher up to expose the pink pulsating pucker. He stroked himself several times in a bid to lessen the need that had built inside him, then coated his finger with saliva and inserted it past John's tight ring into the heated channel.

"Yeah, baby." John exhaled as Randy drove his finger in and out, angling it in a way that its tip rubbed the prostate every time he pushed it in. John jerked forward and let out a long wanton moan as he took his leaking manhood and fisted it in short quick strokes.

"Holy fuck! Do that again, baby!" Randy obliged him and inserted another finger and rubbed him again, scissoring his fingers to stretch him further. John emitted a loud slutty moan that made Randy's cock jerk in excitement.

"You moan like that again and I won't last five more minutes, Johnny." Randy teased and John laughed. "I won't last long either if you keep touching me like this, and It's gonna be your fault for being so fucking good at what you do."

Randy laughed and drove his long slick fingers deeper in and out of John, loving how John crimped his face in raw pleasure. He removed his fingers and inserted the tip of his tongue into the stretched entrance and wiggled it, causing John to thrust involuntarily. "Fuck! Ohh! That's enough sheriff, please. I need you inside me."

Randy ceased his ministrations and pushed John back towards the headboard. He then knelt between his legs and tore off the condom pack that John had put on the table, rolled the latex on his dick and squeezed some lube on it. He spread it evenly and lined himself on the entrance and slowly pushed it, meeting no resistance from the well prepped hole.

"Fuck Johnny. Do you ever have sex? You're so fucking tight!" Randy stated hoarsely as he buried himself in and out of the smooth tight channel.

"I have sex alright. You're just really huge." John countered and pushed his ass forward ,meeting Randy smiled and pistoned away, holding John's hips tightly as he slammed into him.

"You're so beautiful, Johnny. You feel so damn amazing to me." He whispered and increased the strength of his pounding. "Oh yeah. I'm feeling so good in you baby."

Randy laid John flat on his stomach, which was his favorite position more so due to John's big ass, added lube on the rubber and lay on top of him. He easily slid in the continued his firm thrusting. He drilled John with a passionate intensity like he had had years of sex deprivation, burying his cock to the balls with each thrust, panting even harder.

Sweat dripped from his forehead to John's back as his movements became erratic. Incoherent mumblings escaped their mouths as they got buried deeper and deeper into that magical moment where nothing else mattered but the pleasure they were bringing each other.

The aura in that room was heavy with the musky smell of sex as one hammered into the other with wanton abandon, hammering on his prostrate repeatedly with every thrust. Their breaths became short and more labored and their stomachs tightened as they drove each other close to the brink of their culmination.

"Oh god! I'm close, Randy. I'm so close." John warned in a husky voice. Randy quickly turned him over and slammed back into him as he took hold of his cock and started fisting him, watching how his mouth partly opened in a silent plea. He bent forward and kissed him roughly, not breaking the rhythm, and smiled at how his eyes shone in unadulterated pleasure.

"Johnny, oh fuck! I'm there." Randy cried out as he lost control of himself and came into the latex, still buried inside John. He stilled inside John until his cock gave one last jerk, a sign that he had emptied all of himself.

He pulled out and put John's length into his mouth and gave him one mighty final suck that saw John climax inside his mouth, a string of incoherence streaming out of his mouth.

They lay side by side, lips connected an airtight lock as they came back from their post orgasmic glory, and fell asleep shortly after, their naked bodies spooned together, fitting like they were moulded for each other.

**...**  
Randy woke up to the feeling of John's tongue licking at his hole. He exhaled sharply as the sweet sensation alerted his brain and he automatically reached for his morning wood. "Mmm, is this how you'll be waking me up every morning?"

"Morning, sleepy head. Didn't mean to wake you. I just wanted to taste what I didn't get the chance to last night."

"Well, don't let me stop you. I feel so good with your tongue licking on my booty." Randy replied sexily and jacked his morning hard on.

John got hold of his own hardness and stroked it as his tongue teased Randy's ass. He felt Randy tense and release a moan as he came in short thick spurts.

"Come here, sexy." Randy ordered, and John squatted above Randy's head, each leg on each side of Randy's ears and one hand gripping the headboard. Randy supported him by his hips and inserted his tongue in his hole, licking along the crack all the way to the balls and swirling its tip on the pucker.

"Ohh, yeah!" John moaned as he tugged at his cock, shooting his cum on his hand and Randy's stomach.

They trudged into the bathroom, and let the warm water clean the evidence of the previous night's and that morning's love making. When they put their hands on each other, it was like they were discovering each other for the first time. Randy hammered into John like he was never going to stop, and soon after, Randy was cumming inside as John squirted on the tiled bathroom floor, his essence mixing with water and flowing down the drain.

"Your phone has been ringing off the hook since we woke up. Maybe you should answer it." John commented as he finished dressing putting his jacket on.

Randy shrugged and smiled. "It's your friend Snowflake, and I know he just wants to give me an earful. I'd rather listen to you tell me you've postponed your trip to Florida."

John sighed, smiled sadly and approached Randy. "I know you don't want me to go. I don't want to go either but I have to. I'll call you every day I promise."

"It's not the same." Randy pouted. "I'd rather have the cocky annoying you here than the nice goody two shoes you in FL."

"You're so conceited, sheriff." John mocked and captured Randy's lips in his.

"I've never fallen so deep so fast, I'm beginning to get scared. I'm gonna miss you, Johnny. I hope you know this isn't goodbye."

"Neither have I. And you don't have to be scared. My other personality is gonna take a hike, he'll have to cause I refuse to push you away." John replied smiling and kissed Randy again. "I'll miss you more sheriff, and I know it's not goodbye. We'll see each other soon."

Randy bore his eyes into Johns, letting varied emotions dance around them and for a long time, neither of them blinked. Randy then lifted John's chin and kissed him passionately, then quickly exited the room before he changed his mind and threw John on the bed because if he did, he would not make it to work, and John would miss his flight.

John looked around the room one last time and smiled as he walked out. He was still smiling when he checked out and when he boarded the cab to the airport. He may not have accomplished one of the things he had come to do, but he had got much more than he had bargained for and life could not look brighter than that.

**Please Review... **


	8. The Bet, And Florida

_**A/N: Update Time**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy entered the station and conveniently ignored the curious stares he got from his colleagues as he greeted them. "Hi everyone."

He heard the chorused 'hi sheriff' and looked around oddly before he unlocked his office and entered. He sat down and looked through the glass partition and saw Phil collecting money, putting it into an envelope. He frowned before it quickly dawned on him that he was collecting a wager.

Randy laughed and strode over to Phil, grabbed the envelope before Phil could hide it and counted the money. He looked at the men, who had guilty smiles on their faces. "Really guys? Four hundred bucks? Must have been a really good bet."

No one said a thing. Randy shook his head, a stern look on his face which was betrayed by his smile. "Well, thanks for wagering on my chances of getting any last night. I'll use this money to buy some shame for each one of you shameless men and women of this department."

A few laughs and grumbles were heard and Randy just shook his head as he waved the bet money at them. "Sorry, did someone say something?"

No one said a word, and Randy smirked triumphantly. "That's what I thought."

He discreetly smiled and walked towards his office. Phil sighed and hung his head and mumbled as he watched Randy go back on his office, the envelope in his hand. "He gets laid, then he gets to keep the bacon."

"Yeah, you better go on mumbling Punk cause if I hear one word about this money, you'll give me three times as much." Phil snapped his mouth shut and went back to his work.

Randy looked at his desk and sighed. He did not feel like doing anything, not when he could only focus on John, and how he had made him feel the night before, and indeed that morning.

He had not felt like that for a long time, not even when he and Cody were dating. With Cody, it was all about him and he never took the time to find out what Randy liked to do, or to be done to him. But with John, it was different. John talked just right, moaned just right, touched just right, fit just right.

Everything John did was perfect and if Randy thought he was turned on by John's dirty talk in public, thinking about how it felt when John confessed about his feelings for him, how he parted that mouth anticipating a kiss, how his mouth fit into Randy's, how Randy felt when they made love, made him want to completely come undone.

"I see you've gone deaf too, sheriff. Been knocking on this door more than five times." Randy whirled around at his friend's voice and smiled guiltily. "Hey Shea, I didn't hear you knock. I'm sorry I didn't pick your calls this morning. I know you're angry at me and wanted to scold me but.."

"Stop." Sheamus cut him off. "I'm not mad at you and I didn't want to scold you. I just wanted to know if you were okay, Randy. It's obvious you like him a lot, if the castle building in your groin area is anything to go by."

Randy looked down and pushed his swivel chair forward to hide his bulge under the desk, and emitted an embarrassed laughed as he looked at Sheamus. "I do, I really like him. God, I'm so pathetic. I get so turned on whenever I think about him, no matter how non sexual my thoughts are. I had a really swell night last night though, which reminds me, please tell me you didn't bet on me too."

Sheamus averted his eyes and looked down and Randy knew. "Shea! You're supposed to have my back. Tell me, how much did you bet?"

Sheamus shrugged laughing but said nothing about how much he bet. "Look, if you like him that much, then it's good enough for me. I remember how you supported me about Justin even when you had serious reservations so, I promise not to give you any more grief about him and besides, I actually never thought I'd ever say this but he's not half bad. He even sent me a text and it sounded like he genuinely likes you."

"A text? What kinda text?" Randy asked, his brow arched. "What does it say? Let me see."

Sheamus unlocked his phone and scrolled until he found and opened the messages bar. "Where did he get my number anyway?"

"I don't know. He probably got it from my phone. You should know by now that what John wants, he gets. He nailed me, and you know how hard to get I am." Answered Randy as he took the phone from his friend and read the long message.

Snowflake,  
I know you hate that name(I like it. I think Randy does too). I know you hate me too and I can't help that,but I like Randy, a lot(I guess he kinda likes me thinks my ass looks sexy in jeans).  
He thinks really highly of you and seeks your approval on lots of things and I just want you to know that I'm not gonna hurt him. I'd be a fool to. I didn't mean to make your life miserable, it's just a survival instinct which I'm sure Randy will tell you about, but I know I'm good for him, and he's good for me.

What I'm saying is, don't cast the stone before you get to know the real me. We might even be friends someday, I hope we will be. I'm leaving for Florida and don't know when I'll see you guys again so please take care of him for me. That means no strip joints or dingy clubs with half naked sex starved junkies. And no bath houses either. And take care of yourself too, Snowflake.  
John

Randy stared at the text in a mixture of awe and reverence. He allowed their conversation the night before at the restaurant to replay in his head and he found his vision getting blurry and before he had realized it, a tear had rolled down his cheek.

Sheamus was kind of taken aback by the sudden emotion displayed by his best friend. It had been years since he saw Randy cry and that was when his father died. He squeezed Randy's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright, buddy?"

Randy quickly wiped the single tear with the back of his hand and smiled tensely as he handed Sheamus his phone back. "Yeah, sorry. It's just...John isn't who we all think he is. He's had a pretty tough life growing up, but he's a really good person and he's sensitive and caring. Did you know he owns a dozen gyms in Florida? And who'd have guessed that he even has a beach house? A beach house, Shea."

"Shut the front door!" Sheamus exclaimed surprised, making Randy laugh. "Tell me everything about him."

"You might want to sit down for this one, Snowflake." Randy pulled a chair and offered it to Sheamus who slapped his thigh jokingly at John's nickname of him,then sat down and directed all his attention to Randy who began talking. "It all started when he was about ten..."

**Florida**

"Jay!" Zack Ryder, John's best friend who had been looking after his house and business while John was away, screamed and pulled John into a tight embrace. "What's up bro? You've been gone for ages! I was starting to think you offed yourself."

John laughed as he pulled out of the embrace and squeezed Zack's upper arms firmly. "Off myself? Give me a little credit here Zee. How's it going? How is Dave?"

"Everything is good. Dave is out of danger now. It was a mild heart attack but they'll keep him in hospital for a little while longer." Replied Zack as he helped take John's cases upstairs. "So. You look all glowy and well hydrated. What have you been doing with yourself while vacationing? Getting protein facials?"

John cracked a hearty laugh, catching the meaning behind Zack's question. "Come on Zee, I love sex but I'm not that addicted to it."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you wanna tell yourself bro, but I do know you've been getting it plenty. Your eyes don't lie Jay, I always tell you that."

John smiled and mock punched his friend. "Okay, Mr psychic. You're half right. I haven't been getting it plenty but I got enough last night to make up for all those days I've missed some. I met someone, Zee. Someone I really really like and I'll do my damndest to keep this one around."

Zack smirked and hugged his friend and exclaimed enthusiastically, clapping his back. "Oh my God, that's awesome! Tell me about him. Do I know him? Is he super hot in that irresistible kinda way?"

John laughed as he dumped the cases on his bedroom floor, flopped on the bed and sat Indian style. "Well, no and yes. His name is Randy and he's the Jefferson County sheriff, and he's the hottest and the sexiest man alive."

Zack's jaw dropped and his eyes popped. "What? A law enforcer? Holy poop, Jay! How did you nail this one? Did you do something crazy like suck his dick to avoid getting a speeding ticket?"

John smirked and looked down guiltily, confirming Zack's guess. "Oh my God! Jay, you slut! How do you attract men so easily?"

John shrugged self righteously and winked at Zack. "Must be the dimples, or the eyes. Or maybe the ample firm irresistible derrière."

Zack waved him off with a hearty laugh and a wink. "Okay I get it, you're very sexy and no man alive can resist you, not even county sheriffs. I must be dead then because I remember turning you down a few months ago."

"Yeah right." John countered smirking. "Like you'd resist all this."

Zack flipped him off. "You're very hard to resist bro. Anyway, on to more serious matters. What took you so long? I thought you couldn't stand your dad."

John's eyes clouded over "I can't. I didn't put it down. Every time I tried, something just went awry, like it didn't want to die. I hate that thing Zee, and I wish someone would just do it for me so I don't have to stress about it anymore, because I'll never be able to visit mom without being haunted by my past as long as it remains there."

Zack nodded sympathetically. "I know bro, and I'm truly sorry. We'll work something out trust me, even if I have to go down there and put it down myself. You did make things right with your mother though, right?"

John nodded. "Yeah, I did. We're getting there but it's gonna take much more than just a few visits to make everything alright."

"I know. At least something good came out of that long vacation." John narrowed his eyes at Zack and corrected jokingly. "Two good things happened, Zee. Please don't try to downgrade my new relationship."

Zack laughed at his friend's giddy happiness. "I'm not downgrading anything. I have to meet this alleged sexy beast of yours to actually believe you. That being said, Wade came looking for you."

"Alleged? You'll so bite your tongue one day when you open that door only to find him towering over your small overly muscled self." John replied smiling then sighed. "What did Wade want?"

"I choke held you last year until you started fading. Just remember that next time you call me small. As for Wade, have you forgotten that last week was your would have been third anniversary?"

"Urghh!" John groaned. "That guy never gives up. What is it gonna take for him to realize I'm really done with him?"

Zack shrugged, then broke into a huge smile. "Tell you what, why don't you and I go visit Dave, then we can go to Harbor Boulevard for some mocha ice blended?"

"Sounds fun, but let me call up my new man first and let him know I got home safely, then take a shower and we can go, alright?"

Zack nodded. "Dave's gonna be so jazzed to see you, but seriously bro, how about a little gratitude? Something like 'hey, thanks for listening Zee,' or something like 'good looking out Zee.' Don't people have any home training anymore?"

John just laughed and threw a pillow at him, missing his mark as Zack quickly exited after sticking out his tongue at him. He pulled his phone from his pocket, speed dialed Randy, and listened. He broke into a grin when he heard the deep dreamy voice on the other end.

**A/N: One of my reviewers used holy poop and I thought it was pretty funny. Anyway, please review.**


	9. Halloween

_**A/N: I love the reviews my last chapter elicited, and here I was thinking it was boring. Thanks y'all for that and also to my two guests kimba2011 and CENTONJADE who I couldn't thank personally. Anyway, Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

A week turned into two, which turned into a month which bled into three months since they last saw each other, but their relationship progressed quite well despite the distance. They talked on the phone every day and skyped every other day.

Online sex was the new thing for them and even though they satisfied each other sexually, they yearned to see and touch each other, but work kept them so busy that they could not get a free day to visit.

They were currently on the phone, on the last thread of their conversation, which neither wanted to cut. "Ok babe, we'll talk again tomorrow. I don't want the guests to find me without my costume."

Randy pouted. "Your party is seven hours away baby. Why do I feel like you're trying to get rid of me?"

"You know that's not true Randy, and if you were here I'd spank you for being so bratty. I have to help Zack set up everything before the party." Explained John.

Randy laughed and leaned back on his seat. "The only one doing the spanking here is going to be me, for telling me sweet nothings for over two hours then leaving me high and dry."

"I can get you off before I go. You know how quick I can be, sheriff." John teased causing Randy to catch a breath. "There you go again. You really must have a death wish, baby. I'll let you go before now I whip out captain happy and shove him into the first ass I see which is Snowflake's. He says hi by the way."

"Say hi to him too." John laughed and replied just as Zack shouted his name from the background. "I really have to go now baby. I miss you so much and I hope we see each other soon."

"We will sweetie but till then, I'll miss you terribly too. Happy Halloween baby, and you better hang up now before Zack threatens to gnaw at me." Randy said not wanting to be the one that hung up first.

"You hang up."

"No Johnny, you hang up." John laughed as Zack called him louder this time. He wished Randy happy Halloween and blew him loud kisses then reluctantly ended the call.

"Stop shrilling Zee. Are you trying to permanently damage my hearing? Damn!" John complained as he gave Zack a hand with the table. Zack just rolled his eyes and said nothing, just happy that his friend was coming further out of his unlikable shell every day.

•••  
By the time the guests were arriving, everything had been set and John and Zack, donned in their costumes, were drinking scotch making idle chatter. Within one hour, John's was a house full of diversely costumed revellers.

John was dressed in tight leather pants, leather boots, black suspenders, elbow length spiky gloves that hooked on the mid finger and a black mask.

"Holy shit Jay, you look so hot! If you don't get laid tonight, I'll believe your cop boyfriend has used voodoo spell on you."

John chuckled and turned to his friend. "I'm not getting laid tonight Zee, and Randy hasn't used voodoo spell on me. I just don't see anyone here that measures up to him."

"Oh dear, that's voodoo talk. Please stay away from me, I don't wanna catch that particular bug." Zack joked and both men laughed just as the doorbell rang. They looked at each other with a slight frown, then John sauntered off to answer it.

He pulled the the door open and nearly fainted. Standing there, dressed in a princely gown complete with a sheathed sword and a royal cap, looking hot and ready to eat was none other the man he had spoken to barely eight hours earlier, and the man he was falling madly in love with.

When Randy saw John, he blinked again just to confirm that he was not hallucinating and he inhaled sharply, trying to control his thumping heart. He knew John looked hot in anything he wore, but that costume oozed sex and Randy's brain temporarily froze as his southlands stood attention.

"Johnny." Randy whispered, his voice getting stuck somewhere in his throat. John broke into a huge grin as he threw himself in Randy's arms and gave him a breathtaking kiss. He felt Randy's erection poking at his thigh and he smiled and discreetly rubbed him.

"Hey sheriff." John crooned "I can't believe you're standing on my front door."

"And I can't believe you dressed like this for other people. Are you trying to snatch all the singles from this party? Damn Johnny,I'm seriously jealous."

"Then let me show you why you shouldn't be. Come on." John replied as he thronged his way upstairs, pulling Randy along.

Zack saw John give him a thumbs up and go up, and he thought that that had to be the mystery sheriff guy John had been going on and on about. As he turned to their guests, he had a permanent smile on his face. A smile that meant he was really happy for his friend.

Upstairs, John pulled Randy into his bedroom and locked the door. He tossed Randy's royal cap aside and proceeded to discard the other royal clothes too, leaving Randy completely naked.

He then pushed him on the lone chair he had retrieved from somewhere and straddled him and began the slow gyrating of his hips. He lap danced on Randy, sitting on his exposed hardness and grinding his leather clad ass on him.

"Johnny." Randy breathed as he caressed John's thighs and the leather constricted hard on as John danced on him, making his cock get even harder.

John stepped a few meters away from Randy, and started stripping, removing his clothes one by one provocatively and tossing them aside. He knew he had nothing to worry about because Zack was taking care of things, so he took his time discarding his clothes as he erotically swayed his hips.

Randy pumped his shaft as he watched John tease him, and before long, John had got rid of his costume and was stroking himself as he approached the extremely turned on Randy. He straddled him again, his back on Randy, and ground his ass on Randy's cock, rubbing it along his crack. Randy moaned and got hold of John's cock.

"Stop teasing me Johnny." Randy pleaded as he stroked John, who ground even harder. "Baby please. I'll cum before I can get in if you keep teasing me like this."

John smiled and pulled some oil from his drawer then straddled Randy facing him this time. He put his arms around Randy and claimed his lips for a long sensual kiss then lifted his ass up a little. "Take me, baby. Be gentle though, it's been a while."

Randy smeared the oil on his finger and rubbed it on John's hole, inserting the finger slowly to stretch him. He inserted another finger and scissored John open. He put more oil on his hard on and lined it on the hole, then inch by inch pushed John down on it until he was buried inside.

"Holy shit, you're humongous!" John exclaimed as he rested on Randy's lap, trying to adjust to the intrusion. "You fill me up so good."

"Are you okay?" Randy asked concerned, and John nodded as he began moving up and down slowly as he got used to Randy's size.

Soon enough, John was moving up and down with ease, and Randy's slick cock was gliding in and out unhindered, their lips lock in a needy kiss. Their pace was gaining momentum with each move, and Randy thrust up into John as he held firmly onto his hips.

"Johnny." Randy called huskily. "I love how I feel when I'm inside you baby. So good that I just don't wanna stop."

"Then don't stop, because I love how you feel inside me too." Answered John just as thickly.

Randy led him to the bed and positioned him on fours and pushed back in. He pounded into him hard and threw his head back as pleasure got too much and his stomach tightened, a sign that he was close to climax. "Johnny. Baby I'm not gonna last. God! I feel so damn good!"

"Did you miss me baby?" John asked in a hoarse drawl and Randy nodded. "Yeah baby, of course I missed you. So much that every little thing I did screamed your name."

"Really? Show me." John replied and clenched his ass around Randy who released a loud moan and smacked John's ass. "Fuck me harder, Randy."

It was like Randy's strength had been renewed. He turned John on his back, lifted his legs up high and forcefully slammed back in. He thrust mercilessly, hammering on John's prostate so strongly that John screamed out loud and started fisting himself erratically.

"Baby, you okay? Did I hurt you?" Randy halted and asked, concerned when he saw John's expression.

"I'm fine. Don't stop." John begged, and Randy resumed his pummeling. John writhed under him, pulling at his own cock, eyes closed and face crimped in the intensity of their lovemaking.

Randy was not any different as his movements became erratic and his moans loud and wanton. "Baby, I'm falling apart! I love you Johnny. I love you so much."

That declaration alone was enough to push John over the edge and he had an intense climax, his thick white seed settling in a small puddle on his belly.

Randy collapsed atop him, not caring that he was lying on the small pool of semen, and kissed his neck wearily. "That was amazing. I've missed you so much baby, and that was an awesome way to welcome me to your house."

"I've missed you too baby and I'm so happy to have you here. I still can't believe it."

Randy smiled and kissed him. "I'm happy to be here too, but you have a party downstairs and I'm sure your friend is feeling a little left out."

John formed a mock pout. "But I wanna stay in bed with you and make love all night."

"I know baby, but we have five days to laze around and do everything you want. Besides, I'm not done with this." Randy said and ground himself on John.

"Aah." John breathed and ground back. "We better go then before we start touching each other again coz we'll never stop."

"Agreed." Randy concurred and pulled John off the bed. They kissed long and hard and made their way to the shower. Twenty minutes later,they were done freshening up.

"Randy," John called softly and halted at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah." Answered Randy as he turned to faced John.

"I love you too."

Randy grinned like a fool and held out his hand for John who took it and both men descended the stairs.

"What the hell took you so long?! Did you get abducted by aliens?" John turned and smiled at Zack who was standing behind him,hands akimbo.

"I'm sorry buddy, I just got a little tied up. I want you to meet my boyfriend Randy, the guy I've been telling you about. Randy, this is my best friend in the world Zack."

The two men shook hands and Zack cocked his head as he sized Randy up and down. "Finally. A face to the alleged sheriff sexy."

Randy laughed and let go of Zack's hand. "I don't know about sexy but I really do exist. It's nice to finally meet you, Zack."

Zack nodded and smiled appreciatively. "Nice to meet you too sir. Now that you're done with the welcoming party upstairs, you should meet John's other friends. My man needs some quality time too, he's beginning to feel neglected."

John and Randy nodded smiling.

"If I were you, I'd keep him naked all the time." Zack whispered in John's ear and walked away, leaving John with a huge smile, glad that his friend approved of his boyfriend.

"I like him." Randy said pointing towards Zack and smiled. John was happy that he did. "Yeah, he's a really great guy. Come on, let's mingle. You can meet some of my other friends."

As Randy met John's other friends, he realized that John was even more social and respectful than he had thought. And he had this sort of a family around him and he didn't have to feel lonely, which put Randy's worries and concerns at ease.

The party continued and before it was over, Randy had fit right in and felt like he had known John's friends for decades.

**A/N: whom do you think I should pair Zack Ryder with? I've racked my brain and I can't think of a single person. Anywho, please review.**


	10. Meeting The Ex

_***A/N: Update Time!***_

***I own nada...just the plot***

It was the last day of Randy's stay in Tampa after days of much talking and sun and love and sex, and John had been called into an impromptu meeting that morning by the Fitness Center and Physical Wellness Association and had left Randy in the house, who was sprawled on the couch watching a rerun of Summerslam pay per view as he waited for John to return. The door bell rang and he went to answer it.

"That was fast." He said as he pulled the door open, but frowned when he saw a strange face instead. "Uh..may I help you?"

"Is John here?" Randy shook his head. "He was called into a last minute meeting. He should be back in about an hour or so."

"That's fine, I'll wait for him. May I please come in?" Randy hesitated for a second, not knowing what to do. He did not know this man and he had a good mind not to invite him in, but he thought the stranger might be important to John. That thought made him step aside and let him in.

"I'm Wade by the way. Wade Barrett, John's..."

"Ex." Randy finished for him, a lump forming in his throat. John had already told him about Wade and his unresolved feelings for John. Randy had not been happy to learn that, and also that he still kept in close contact with John. That he was here though, made Randy feel twice as bad. "Randy Orton, John's boyfriend."

Wade bit his jaw and nodded smiling tightly. "The sheriff. John mentioned you last week. We were at this house party when you came on tv about the Jefferson County Park murder."

Randy nodded and closed the door and followed Wade inside. He offered the visitor the nerve calming brandy, and poured himself a glass as well, and the men sat drinking in an awkward silence.

"So," Wade started. "How long have you been dating my..I mean John?"

Randy shrugged in a non committal manner, not wanting to discuss his relationship with him. "A couple of months."

Wade was not going to let go of the topic. "Must be really hard being so far away from each other. Aren't you afraid that John might get, you know, tempted? I mean he's smoking hot and is always sorrounded by guys who'll do almost anything to get his attention."

"I trust John, and we're doing just fine." Randy replied in a tight voice and Wade shrugged.

"I trusted him too, but he still screwed someone else. What makes you think he's gonna keep it in his pants for you, especially when you're over a thousand miles away?"

"I really don't feel like discussing my relationship with John with you." Randy retorted and lowered his tone. "I think you should leave. I'll let John know you dropped by."

Wade smiled, a scornful expression on his face. "No it's okay I'll wait, I have time. You, on the other hand, have to catch a flight back to MO to go work on murders and other cop stuff, right?"

Before Randy could reply, the front door opened and John entered and called out aloud. "Baby?"

"In the living room." Randy shouted back. John smiled and put his keys on the small table on the foyer and removed his shoes and started for the living room, still talking to Randy.

"I'm so sorry, boo. The meeting took lon...Wade!"

"Hi gorgeous," Wade replied and stood up, pulling John into a hug. John pulled back quickly and stepped away. "What are you doing here?"

Wade shrugged and smiled. "I came to see you. Didn't know you had company."

"Yeah, right. This is my boyfriend Randy." John replied and looked at Randy, who was sitting quietly, watching the ex lovers exchange. When Wade did not say anything, John asked. "What did you want to see me about?"

Wade hesitated and shot a subtle glare at Randy before answering. "I'd rather tell you in private if that's okay."

Randy got up and started walking to the stairs. "No Randy, stay." John said but Randy shook his head. "It's fine, Johnny. I have to finish packing anyway."

John watched Randy go up and sighed, turning to Wade spitting venom. "What the fuck did you say to him?"

"Calm down, gorgeous. I didn't say anything to him." Wade soothed and took John's arm, but John snatched it away and wagged his finger at him.

"I love that man upstairs and If you try to fuck this up for me Wade I swear... And stop calling me gorgeous!"

Wade's jaw twitched in suppressed anger, but nodded. He had borne the brunt of John's anger once and it was not pleasant.

Randy was sitting on the bed, his blood boiling. What a pompous jerk that Wade was. How dare he say such a terrible thing about John? John loved him and would never do anything to hurt him. And how dare he put his hands on him and call him gorgeous?

Randy seethed with anger and jealousy. Jealous that that stupid guy had had a taste of his John. That he had the audacity to use that endearment in front of him. That he had put his hands on John.

"Fuck!" Randy cursed just as Zack entered the room.

"You alright?"

Randy nodded and got up and paced the bedroom floor. "Is he still here?"

"Yeah. He's trying to convince John to go to Baja with him on his birthday weekend, but of course John said no."

Randy sighed. "Mexico? He better say no, and mean it too."

Zack laughed when he heard the jealousy in Randy's voice. Randy had demonstrated to him exactly how much he loved John during the days he stayed in the house. "Don't pop a vein, buddy. If you haven't yet realized just how badly John wants to be with you, better realize it now."

Randy nodded with a sigh. "I do realize it, because I wanna be with him just as badly, but it doesn't make me feel better to know this arrogant asswipe still loves him and sees him more times in a day than I do in a month."

"And you think what, that John might one day feel the need for company and somehow end up in Barrett's arms?" Randy shrugged but said nothing.

"Come on, Randy. Ok, so he cheated on Wade. That motherfucker deserved it because he treated John like a piece of property, like John didn't have any human feelings. He's not gonna do it to you because you love him and you have no problem showing him how much."

Randy nodded, some of his fear dissipating. "I know he won't. I just...I don't know what I'd do if he did."

Zack squeezed Randy's shoulder and gave him one of his wide reassuring smiles. "He won't. He said he'll do whatever it takes to keep you around, and he means it. No need to worry Randy, I'm also here and I wouldn't just sit back and watch him to ruin the best thing that has ever happened to him."

Randy felt his eyes water and he pulled Zack into a quick grateful hug. "That's so sweet, thanks. I'm glad he has a friend like you. Where do you think he'd love to go on a romantic getaway for his birthday?"

Zack shrugged and smiled. "I think that even if you put him under a tree, naked and in zero degrees, he'd still feel like he's vacationing as long as he's with you."

Randy looked at Zack, briefly holding his gaze and smiled. "You think?"

Zack nodded. "Yes Randy, I think. But I'll tell you the best gift you can give to him ever. Put that stupid horse at his father's ranch down. You do that, and you got yourself a future with him, trust me."

Randy frowned. It was the second time he was hearing about putting that horse down. Was there more to the story than John had let on? "What's the story with that horse? John told me about it being given to him to buy his silence but I can't help but think that there's more to it than meets the eye."

Zack looked away and sighed. "It's not my place to tell you about it, Randy. I'm sure he'll do it when he's ready. All I ask is that you please get rid of it if you can and I promise you, the change will be phenomenal. You'll see."

Before Randy could say anything further, John entered the room and went straight to Randy. "Whatever he said to you,please don't be mad. He just wants to rile you up because he still doesn't believe I moved on."

"He said you mentioned me at a house party you went with him last week." Randy said, a subtle accusation in his voice, and John sighed.

"It wasn't a house party per se. It was a cocktail party held by one member of the FCA and I saw you on television about that murder at the park and I told him I was dating you, that's it."

"Is he an FCA member too, like you?" Randy asked and John nodded.

"Are you gonna go to Mexico with him?" John shook his head vigorously. "No, of course not. I wouldn't even consider it."

Randy took John's hands in his and squeezed them. "So I don't need to be jealous, do I? Because I'm beginning to be, Johnny."

"Absolutely not! It feels good though, to hear that you already are." John replied and kissed Randy fiercely. "I don't want anybody else but you, Randy."

"Is that so?" Randy asked and captured John's lips in a hot simmering kiss. Zack groaned when he saw how deep it was getting.

"This is my queue to leave. You two obviously have no boundaries when it comes to physical portrayal your feelings for each other."The men waved him off as Randy pushed John back on the mattress and proceeded to rid him of his clothes.

•••

During the two hour flight, Randy played his and Zack's conversation over and over in his head and by touchdown, he had already come to a decision.

**Please Review...**


	11. What Are Friends For?

_A/N: Sorry I never got to thank each one of y'all individually so __**THANKYOU**__ for this and the one shot I posted; __**Jealousy**__. Kisses._

_**Anywho, Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy put on his jacket and grabbed his car keys from the table, quickly walking to the door and nearly bumped into Sheamus who had blocked his exit. "For godssake Shea! I'm beginning to feel a little offended by your incessant stalking."

"Well forgive me for caring." Sheamus replied shrugging. "I wouldn't have to stalk you if you told me what's going on with you."

Randy exhaled loudly. "For the tenth time, nothing is going on with me. Why are you so doubtful of me lately?"

"Because you've been acting weird Randy, that's why. What's even worse is that you don't talk to me anymore."

"How am I not talking to you when I've already told you I'm working on a case? It's a sensitive one that you don't need to get involved in." Randy lied, looking at anything else but his friend.

"Exactly! I don't need to get involved. Is that why you can't even look at me?" Sheamus asked. "You used to involve me in everything you did before. What changed? Unless you're doing something you're ashamed of or something you're not supposed to be doing. Are you making illegal deals, Randy?"

"No, of course not!" Randy shouted in frustration. "How can you even think that?"

"What else am I supposed to think?" Sheamus replied, his voice matching Randy's. "You've been so peculiar lately, not forgetting the weekend disappearances without so much as a phonecall. I'm just voicing my concern as your best friend. And just so you know, friends don't shut other friends out."

"Don't start with the guilt trip, Shea. I already told you that John and I decided to be making an effort see each other on a weekly basis and that's where I've been disappearing to, you know that." Randy stated.

"Yeah,I do know that, and I understand you wanting to make time for each other, but other peculiar habits you've picked up recently are not the least bit appealing."

"Well, I'm a grown ass man and I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. Now please step aside so I can leave."

"No." Sheamus refused. Randy narrowed his eyes and inhaled deeply, beginning to get a bit aggrieved. "You don't wanna do this with me right now, Shea. I'll punch you in the gut if you don't get your ass out of the way."

Sheamus stood his ground. "I said no, Randy. You can punch me wherever you want but it won't change the fact that something is up and you don't wanna tell me because you probably think I'll think less of you but guess what, I don't care."

"Shea please, we've been arguing a lot lately. I hate it and I don't wanna do it anymore." Randy pleaded, knowing he would never raise his hand on his best friend.

"And whose fault is that?" Sheamus asked pointedly. "You're my best friend Randy, and I love you. If you're about to do something stupid I wanna know about it."

"Why? So you can sit me down and pinpoint the reasons why I took the oath to serve and to protect?" Randy replied, throwing his hands up angrily as he went back into the house and threw his car keys on the table.

Sheamus followed him inside,closing the door behind him. "No, Randy. So that I can help you do it."

Randy turned around sharply. "What?"

Sheamus shrugged and smiled. "I may not like whatever it is you're about to do, but you know that I'll always have your back, Randy."

Randy suddenly felt ashamed of treating Sheamus the way he had been, and flopped heavily on the couch and covered his face. He sighed before looking at Sheamus who had sat at one corner of the couch watching silently as his friend battled with his inner self.

"I'm about to do something stupid Shea, and I don't wanna involve you in case I get caught."

Sheamus smiled. "I'm already involved Randy, so stop stalling and come out with it."

"Okay. I wanna go to the Cena ranch and take care of John's horse." Randy confessed and Sheamus gasped. "What? Are you crazy?"

Randy shrugged and sighed. "Maybe. But I'm gonna do it, and before you start on one of your endless tirades, no, John didn't put me up to it."

"Then who did?" Sheamus asked sternly, a frown marring his features. "Because you didn't come up with such an idea all by yourself, Randy. Someone must have pushed you to do it."

"I wasn't pushed by anybody." Randy snapped, then calmed down. "His friend and I were talking sometime back and he kinda mentioned something about it to me."

"Oh, and you thought it would be a great way to prove your love for John?" Sheamus retorted bluntly. "What did John say about it? I bet he's egging you on so you can do his dirty work for him!"

"What? You're crazy!" Randy replied harshly. "John doesn't even know I'm doing this! I'm doing it because I love him and because his whole future depends on it. I want that future to be with me, Shea. That means I'll make that happen by absolutely any means necessary."

"Even if it means putting your career at risk?"

"Yes Sheamus,even if I'm risking my career. That's why I'm giving you a chance to back out right now because I'm gonna do it with or without you." Randy replied determinedly.

"Okay then, let's do it." Sheamus said and smiled, and Randy breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you got a plan?"

Randy nodded and began taking Sheamus through his entire plan.

**Weeks later...**

Ted Dibiase knocked on the door once and stuck his head inside sheriff Orton's office. "Big J is here to see you sir, and he looks pissed."

Everybody in the department knew about Randy and John, and whereas many thought the sheriff was crazy to date someone they all thought was self righteous and so full of it, he seemed really happy and that's all they wanted, because a happy sheriff was a happy and easy work environment.

"Shit." Randy cursed under his breath, inhaled deeply and straightened his uniform. "Alright, send him in."

John Cena Sr stepped into Randy's office and Randy stood up and extended his arm to him. "Mr Cena, it's good to see you. Please have a seat."

John Cena Sr sat on the guest chair across Randy's and studied the younger man as he took his seat and shuffled some papers. "So, what can I do for you today?"

"Someone shot one of my horses with a poisonous dart last night, sheriff." John Snr recounted easily.

"What?" Randy exclaimed, surprise registered on his face. "That's terrible. Any idea who'd wanna hurt your horse Mr Cena? And how did you know it was a dart and that it was poisoned?"

"The culprit left it on the horse,that's how I know. I also know that a simple dart can't put such a horse down sheriff, and the only person I can think of that would have enough motive to kill it is my son John." John Sr accused plainly, and a frown marred Randy's face.

"But your son is in Florida Mr Cena, and I think I'd have known if he had come back to town."

"Oh, he has come back to town several times, and I hear you've been seen with him several times too, sheriff." John's father replied.

Randy's breath caught in his throat, and his mouth went temporarily dry, but he refused to let John Sr see that. He in fact, indignantly held the older man's scowl. "Well okay, he has come to see me a few times, but that doesn't make him a suspect. He's actually never set foot in your ranch during his visits to me."

"That may be sheriff," John Sr replied in indignation. "but it still doesn't mean that he didn't kill it, or get help from someone he's in close contact with, like you perhaps."

"Are you accusing me of putting down one of your animals Mr Cena?" Randy asked with a smirk, his heart beginning to beat faster than normal.

"Hardly, sheriff." John Sr negated. "But you love him, don't you? And I'm sure by now you know his past. My son has hated that horse since it was small and his felony record speaks for itself so, you can see how easily he'd have done something like this."

Randy wanted to spit on John Cena Sr's face. He instead swallowed his bile and forced himself to be cordial. "It's not a felony Mr Cena, it's a misdemeanor. And how do you reckon whoever did this crossed that vast land to the stables unnoticed?"

The older man shrugged. "I don't know, maybe a golf cart or something. You're the cop, you tell me."

"Did you hear or see anything unusual at anytime during the night?" Randy asked as he took notes.

"No, and it's very funny because I'm a very light sleeper."

Randy discreetly rolled his eyes and took the dart from John Sr, promising to give him the results once he got it analyzed at the lab, and also to do a further investigation on the matter. By the time John's father left the department, he felt pretty confident that the sheriff would have a suspect in custody in no time.

Sheamus walked in and looked at Randy for a quiet moment, then both men burst out laughing.

~~  
A long while later, when Randy was in the privacy of his house, he picked his phone and dialed the familiar number, trying to contain his own excitement as he shared the new piece of info with the man he loved.

It was a long time before John could control his emotions enough to ask for details. Randy ended the call a little later, knowing that this was not the time for one of their lengthy conversations, and strode towards the bathroom, a contented smile on his face.

He kissed John's picture on his phone, like he always did before going to sleep, his eyes lingering on that slightly pale beautiful face and whispered, "I did it for love my, darling.**"**

**Please Review... **


	12. Surprise Visit

_A/N: Meant to update earlier but the festivities caught up with me._

_A/N: Sorry if this becomes too much. Sometimes I feel like I go overboard. ;[))_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Nothing could ruin John's happiness, not even his father's degrading phonecall the day after Randy had told him the news. He finally felt free. Untouchable. Like there was nothing in the world he could not do.

Even a week later, he was still euphoric. So euphoric that he seemed to have passed some of it on to his friends and employees.

He called Randy almost five times a day, just to know how he was doing but on this day, he had not called him once and it worried Randy a lot, who had tried calling him for hours without success.

He finally did. "Jesus John! I've been worried sick about you! Where the hell have you been? I've tried calling you for the last three hours and I must have left like fifty voice mail messages on your cell!"

"They were only seven baby,and I listened to each one of them. I was at a last minute conference and I didn't get time to call you before, I'm so sorry. Are you very mad?"Randy smiled. "No, not mad at all but I hate those meetings they spring on you like you don't have a personal life. I was just really worried though and I'm sorry I yelled at you. I miss you so much."

"It's okay, Randy. I miss you too. Wish I could be there with you."

"Me too, Johnny." Randy replied and pressed his thighs together as he felt himself begin stirring. "You have no idea what you do to me just by listening to your voice."

John's breath caught in his throat. Declarations like those from Randy made him feel so important. "Tell me. What do I do to you, baby?"

"You get me so hot I can't keep my body still." Randy confessed, caressing his private parts through his loose slacks.

"I know, you do the same to me. Touch yourself and tell me what else I do to you, babe." John whispered to the mouthpiece, his khakis beginning to get tight.

"You get me so hard that all I can think about at that moment is bending you over and slamming my dick so deep inside your hot sexy ass and sex you raw."

"Hmm, sounds hot. Tell me how you feel when you're inside me, watching yourself pound into my sexy ass."

Randy peeled off his slacks and squeezed his rock hard cock through the black briefs and drawled. "I feel amazing. You're so damn sexy baby, and your ass feels so silky and so smooth around my cock, I feel like I'm floating in this magical place where only you and I exist."

"Know how you make me feel? Like I'm the most beautiful person in the world. Like I don't have to be anyone other than who I am. You moan so intensely like I'm bringing you so much pleasure, and that makes me feel so damn important to you."

Randy wanted to cry. He cleared his throat and added thickly. "You are the most beautiful guy in the world Johnny, and you're the most important person to me. I don't want you to ever be anyone else other than who you are because I want just you, in every possible way."

John smiled and squeezed himself, thanking heavens that it was dark and the porch light was off. "That's how I want you too, baby. Where are you seated right now?"

"In the living room, with little sheriff Orton threatening me with dire consequences if I don't give him what he wants." Randy replied smiling as he put his hand inside his briefs and wrapped his hand around his throbbing manhood.

"Let's give him what he wants then. I want you to undress and get some lube." Randy chuckled as he pulled the tube of lube he had forgotten under the cushion the previous night, and removed his vest and briefs, letting his erection spring free. "Done."

"Awesome." John answered as he got out of his khakis. "Now slowly apply some lube on your cock and stroke it, visualizing it gliding smoothly inside my ass."

Randy stroked his glistening cock firmly and lazily. "Feels good baby."

"Yeah,it does." John breathed as he stroked himself too. "Is your door locked?"

"No, why?" Randy asked a little confused, but John quickly quelled his worry. "No reason. I kinda like the idea of someone walking in on you while you're masturbating to my voice, turns me so on. You still fisting yourself baby?"

"Yes, baby." Randy replied. "Sometimes I wish we didn't have to live fifteen hundred miles from each other."

"I know baby. I feel the same way." John crooned. "What would you do if I walked right through your door naked and extremely horny?"

Randy fisted himself faster as visualization of a naked John invaded his mind. "I'd kiss you so hard you'd have a split lip, then I'd bend you over this couch and shove my dick so far up your ass, neighbors would hear you scream my name from miles away."

And to Randy's utter surprise, the front door opened and John stood there naked, his erection projecting from his clean shaven crotch. "I'm so hard I can't see straight."

"Johnny! You were standing outside my front door naked?" Randy exclaimed excitedly as he got up and approached John, his cock swaying side to side with every step. "You're fucking crazy! Come here!"

John grinned foolishly. "God forbid if you had switched on your porch light."

Randy smiled widely and smashed his lips on John's and gave him a rough lip splitting kiss. He took both cocks in one hand and stroked them as he kissed John, who parted Randy's ass cheeks and teased the pucker. Randy groaned in John's mouth as the sensation traveled up his spine.

"Johnny," he whispered when he broke off the kiss. John understood the silent plea and positioned himself on the couch and felt the cold lube travel from his crack to his hole, where Randy pushed it in with his finger, then applied some on his shaft and pushed in a little forcefully, careful not to hurt him.

"Fuck!" Randy cursed as soon as he pushed in. "You're still so goddamn tight, baby."

John smiled and closed his eyes as Randy pushed in and out with force, hitting at the sweet sensitive bundle of nerves that made John cry out in pleasure. "Ohh god!"

"Feel good baby?" Randy panted, his own face contorted in pleasure as he pistoned in and out, pushing John's body forward every time he slammed in.

"Fuck yeah!" John whispered. "Keep that pace up and I'm not gonna be able to hold it for much longer."

"Ohh fuck!" Randy moaned aloud, his cock creating friction inside John's smooth fleshy walls, causing his abs to tighten. "Baby, I'm not gonna last either. You feel so fucking amazing."

Randy, knowing he was on the brink of completion, took John's cock and started fisting him as he mercilessly pounded into him, all etiquette forgotten, just the sexual sounds coming from their mouths.

Randy took hold of John's shoulders and pushed him back towards him, and slammed into him hard, pressing his nerves forcefully, making him cry out loudly. "Ohh god! Randy,fuck!"

"Yeah, baby. Scream my fucking name." Randy said and smiled as he pulled nearly out and slammed back in, causing John to cry out even louder. "Touch yourself baby. Do it."John took his shaft in his hand and stroked himself erratically knowing he was about to lose control. "Randy, I'm so fucking close. Fuck me harder!"

"My command, baby." Randy crooned as he thrust in abandonment, animal groans emanating from deep within his throat. John, on the brink of climax and wanting to let go together with Randy, clamped down on Randy's cock as his muscles gripped it so hard Randy stilled his movements.

"Baby I'm cumming! Oh god fuck!" Randy cried out and spilled his seed inside John, who shot his own seed on the dark brown couch.

"You did that on purpose." Randy said breathlessly as he slumped forward and leaned on John's back, all strength gone from him. John smiled and remained in the same position, holding Randy's weight. "Well, don't the best things happen in twos?"

Randy smacked John's butt lightly and got off him, his softening cock sliding out unaided. He pulled John up and turned him around and smashed his lips on his for a long kiss. "That was amazing, baby. You sure do have welcoming as well as visiting skills."

"Thanks, sheriff." John replied as he traced patterns on Randy's chest. "I thought a surprise visit was long overdue. Did I surprise you?"

"Oh yes baby, you did." Randy agreed and claimed those lips.

**...**

Much later, they made dinner and ate in front of the fireplace. They talked about Randy's mother's accident and his dad's lung disease, which had been caused by excessive smoking. They sat on the thick rug by the fire and talked about their families, relationships, disappointments, expectations, goals, everything.

John looked intently into Randy's eyes and he teared up. He tried to blink them back before Randy noticed but they were not obeying him and they rolled down his cheeks, getting Randy concerned. "Baby, what's the matter?"

"Randy," ,replied John as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. "I know. I spoke to Zack and he told me about your talk. He had no right to put that kinda burden on you. And what the hell were you thinking putting your entire career in jeopardy like this?"

"I was thinking I want a future with you, Johnny." Randy replied. "After my talk with Zack, I realized there was more to that animal than you initially told me and if by it being gone meant you being happy, then I was gonna do it. If it makes you feel better, I had lots of fun with it. Look, I know you're mad at me but I love you and I'm not gonna apologize for it."

John laughed through the tears. "Mad at you? Do you know what you've done for me, Randy? It's like you've breathed a brand new life into me. For this and everything else you've been to me, I'm gonna love you forever."

Randy did not know when his tears started falling. The men embraced and stayed in each others arms, letting their tears and the warmth of their bodies, as they made slow intense love, remind them exactly how much they wanted that future together_._

_A/N: Mostly you'll find me pairing John with Wade or Punk in their past relationships. Though CENTON rules my whole world, I think those two pair with him just perfectly. John/Miz is another pairing I like lots._

_**I'm ranting, sorry ;-)) . Please review ...**_


	13. Think Before You Leap

_A/N: I know you think I jumped a bit far but I didn't. It's months later. Also, I chose JoMo for Zack, I think they're really good together. Thanks for your suggestions. Anywho, Update Time!_

**I own nada...just the plot**

**Months Later**

It was Saturday afternoon and John was getting ready to go for a picnic with Zack and his boyfriend John Morrison, or JoMo as they liked to call him.

Randy had boarded an early flight back to Missouri after an urgent matter arose that required his immediate attention. They had planned to spend the weekend together so when he was called, John had no other plans and asked Zack if he could crash their picnic.

"Hurry up Jay. Jeez, my grandma is faster than you."

"Let me see how confidently you say that when I stick my foot up your ass!" John replied laughing as he entered into the shower.

He soaped himself and stood under the spray rinsing off the soap, his hands pushing hard at the bathroom wall as a memory flashed through his mind.

_"Your teacher said you were suspended from school for kissing a boy. Is that true?"_

_Silence._

_"I'm asking you a question, boy. Did you or did you not kiss a boy in school?"_

_"Yes."_

"_Why?"_

_Silence._

_"Get in the shower."_

_"I already took a bath."_

_"I know. In the shower, now!"_

John's fist connected with the tiled wall.

_"Stop! It hurts!"_

_"You wanna be a man, don't you, boy? Then stop whining and take it like a man."_

_"Daddy, please! I'm sorry!"_

_"Oh, you will be by the time I'm done with you."_

He punched it harder.

_"You like boys, right? This is how it feels like to be with boys. Do you like it?"_

_"No! It hurts!"_

Tears mixed with water and his knuckles reddened as his fists continuously punched the wall as the memories attacked him viciously.

_"Are you gonna kiss boys again?"_

_"No."_

_"No Sir. Say it!"_

_"No Sir!"_

_"Good. Because I'm gonna hurt you worse if I hear it again."_

His legs gave way and he went down on his knees on the bathroom floor, naked and in tears, water running down his back. He felt none of it. His body was numb and his brain was completely frozen.

"Don't make me drag your pale ass out of that shower, Cena. You know I will." Zack joked as he entered John's bedroom and into the bathroom. He parted the shower curtain and saw the broken man and knelt beside him, not caring that his clothes were getting wet. "Oh my God, Jay! You're bleeding."

He turned off the shower and helped John off the floor, wrapping a towel around him. He then sat him on the covered toilet bowl and inspected the wounds on his hands which were thankfully soft tissue.

He had seen John like that several times before he started therapy. He would go to his beach house and nearly self destruct and it broke Zack's heart every time because he did not know how to help. One day, he dragged John into therapy and kept dragging him until John agreed to go of his own volition.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked quietly as he tended to the scraped off skin. John shook his head and Zack nodded understandably. "I'm taking you to the hospital, just to make sure you're alright, okay?"

"You should go to the picnic with JoMo. I'll be fine I promise." Zack shook his head as he led John to the bedroom and helped him dress. "You need me more than JoMo does right now."

"Please don't tell Randy about my little meltdown today, Zee. He'll just worry for nothing." John pleaded as they drove to the hospital.

"I won't, but you need to go back to therapy, Jay. You're not fully ready to move on from your past and I'm afraid you might do worse harm to yourself. Please say you'll consider it."

"I'll do it." John replied earnestly. "I'll go back to therapy."

Zack smiled and squeezed his best friend's hand to let him know that he would not be doing this alone.

**Jefferson, MO**

"You called me here to tell me this?" John Sr shouted in a frustrated tone. "Its been months, sheriff! What do we pay you guys for?"

"I understand your frustration Mister Cena but the lab report came back inconclusive and I don't have a suspect in custody yet. To tell you the truth, the trail has gone cold and I'm thinking of tossing this case." Sheriff Orton replied firmly, his eyes never leaving John Sr's angry ones.

"I can literally smell the bullshit coming out of your mouth. I know that you did it, you son of a bitch!" John's father hissed in a low tone inside the sheriff's office. "You and that faggot bastard hatched and executed this atrocity and if I find out that you did..."

"You'll do what?" Randy cut him off in a growl, sick of the old man's pomposity. "You know, I've been trying so hard to be nice to you because you're my father's age and I really respected my father but you know what? With all due respect Sir, fuck you!"

"Excuse me?" John Sr asked incredulously. Never in his life had anyone Randy's age spoken to him like that, not even John whom he knew hated him.

"Yeah, you heard me. What kinda man are you? What kinda father throws his son out of the house when he's barely thirteen? What kinda father knows his son is being sexually abused by his own uncle and does nothing about it? Is your heart made of steel? Don't you have any human feelings at all?"

John Sr rolled his eyes like Randy was very boring. "Is that what he told you? I bet that's why you fell for him, right? You pitied his pathetic life and felt you could put him under your wing and protect him. Ain't that right, sheriff?"

"John can take care of himself. And yes, I fell for him but not because I pitied him or anything. He's a beautiful amazing human being and shits like you don't deserve to be fathers to men like him. You deserve to rot in prison together with that pedophile brother of yours!"

"Aww, so much feeling, sheriff." John Sr derided. "It's almost touching. But since we're being brutally honest with each other, I'll let you in on a little secret of my own. John's uncle is behind bars but not for touching John. The one doing all the touching was me. When an opportunity presented itself, it was easy to manipulate the kid to implicate his uncle."

"What?" Randy exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you insane?"

John Sr laughed evilly and shook his head at Randy. "Just the opposite, sheriff. See, John's uncle was a registered sex offender so the jury had no problem handing him the sentence. Oh, don't look like that. At least one pedophile is off our streets,right?"

"He's your son!" Randy shouted. "Have no sense of decency at all?"

"I'm decent, sheriff. Do you know what they did to homos in our day? They dismembered you before killing you. They'd then send the genitals to your parents as a souvenir. I bought him a gift instead. He should be grateful."

"The horse." Randy stated, his voice not betraying the anger and loathing he had developed for the old man. "A horse that he loathed because it reminded him of the dirty things you did to him."

John Sr laughed victoriously like he had just conquered a war. "That horse cost me a lot and it was bought with a lot of sincerity on my part. I didn't think he would have such an ugly attitude towards it."

"How could you defile a helpless young boy if you hated gay people so much?" John Sr shrugged. "Oh I do hate fags. I think they're repulsive and totally gross. At first I was just punishing him to, you know, show him how gross being fucked in the rear really was, but once I bit into the forbidden fruit, I was helpless to stop. It didn't help matters that the kid is irresistible. I guess when it comes to boys, you and I are have same taste."

"You're sick and twisted and I'm done listening to you! You're no better than a murderer and I won't rest until you pay for ruining John's life" Randy spat. "And don't ever, ever compare us! You and I are nothing alike!"

John Sr laughed sardonically and asked. "And how the hell are you gonna do that? You have no evidence against me, and as far as everybody else is concerned I'm the best former quarterback in the history of American football."

Randy just pulled his drawer and retrieved a tape recorder and pressed the stop button, an evil smirk on his face. "That's why I'm the Jefferson county sheriff, bitch!"

And just like that, John Cena Sr's world came to a screeching halt. Eighteen years later, his actions had finally caught up with him. His big mouth and a total lack of intellect had become his greatest downfall.

Randy looked at him feeling no remorse at all, knowing that John was finally free of every bondage that had held him. He also realized that the horse did not have much to do with John's past as the man who had given it to him.

Randy moved closer to the old man and grabbed his chin and forced him to look up, a smirk had curved on his lips as he derided him. "I'd love to break you face right now but your blood is contaminated and I don't wanna catch your disease."

He squeezed John Sr's chin before roughly releasing him. "Oh, and since we're being brutally honest with each other, I killed your fucking horse. I didn't need a golf cart and shit, I simply walked to the stables and fed it so much poison it didn't even neigh and reason you didn't hear anything was because I made sure you and your wife were half dead. You think you're smart, old man? Prove it."

John Cena Sr looked totally defeated as he stared back at the sheriff blankly. Randy stared back at him and suddenly felt tired. He roughly pulled the old man up and bent him on the table and cuffed him tightly as he read him his Miranda rights.

When he was safely tucked away in the grill cell, Randy went back to his office and locked the door. The tears he was trying to hold back since the old man's revelation came gushing out.

He cried for John. For the things he went through in the hands of his sick father. For the burden of knowing it was his father that did them and he could not tell anyone about it. He cried for not realizing that John's problem was more deep rooted than he made it seem. He cried for the times he had doubted John the tiniest bit even when he did not say it out loud.

He was not remorseful for killing that animal, or saying disrespectful words to an older man, or even tricking him into a confession. He knew that if he had to do it all over again, he would not do anything differently.

What he was remorseful for was not letting John know everyday how much he loved him. As he dialed those numbers that he knew so well, he was filled with hope for a great future and love unconditional.

**A/N: Tell me what you think.**


	14. Telling John

_A/N: Update Time!_

_Thanks for all your reviews and for the new follows and favorites. Kisses..  
_

**I own nada...just the plot**

John saw Randy alight from the taxicab and he instantly knew something was up. He pulled him into his arms and both men enveloped each other in a tight embrace.

"Baby." Randy whispered as he squeezed John to him even tighter.

"Are you okay there?" John asked against Randy's shoulder and Randy nodded. "Yeah. I've just missed you."

John laughed and tried to pull away but Randy refused to let go. "I've missed you too babe, but you have to let go now so we can pay the cab driver."

"Oh right, sorry." Randy said and smiled sheepishly as he let go and pulled some money from his pocket and handed it to the driver who pulled out immediately.

They entered the house, and Randy dropped his bag just at the door and pulled John into another tight hug. John simply let him, without asking questions, knowing there was something on his boyfriend's mind.

"I made sandwiches, just the way you like them. Come on, sit." John said when the moment was over. He made to go to the kitchen but Randy pulled him back and captured him into a deep kiss.

Whereas they kissed deeply all the time, John sensed something else in this particular kiss. It was desperate and needy and most of all, it was possessive. He kissed back with the same fierceness such that the kiss did not last long.

"Ok sheriff, what's the matter?" Randy shook his head and took John's hands in his and felt the roughness around the knuckles and lifted them in level with his sight. "What happened to your hands?"

"Nothing." John replied quickly as he pulled them from Randy's and walked into the kitchen.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, Johnny. Were you in a fight?" Randy inquired as he followed John into the kitchen.

"No Randy, I wasn't in a fight. They're just scrapes. Here." John handed Randy a plate of sandwiches in a bid to dismiss the uncomfortable conversation.

Randy pushed the plate back and invaded his personal space. "Don't change the subject. You better tell me what happened Johnny or I'm gonna keep asking just to irritate you."

"Ok, you win." John sighed and sat on the tall kitchen stool. "I remembered something from my childhood the day you were called to the office and it was the bathroom wall that bore the brunt."

Randy inhaled deeply and kissed John's temple. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." John replied as he parted his legs and pulled Randy between them. "I'd much rather you show me how much you've missed me instead."

Randy smiled and swept John off his feet and carried him upstairs bridal style and into the bedroom where he showed him exactly how much he had missed him.

•••

"So, what's been eating at you?" John asked as they cuddled on the couch much later in nothing but their boxer shorts watching television.

"Mh?" Randy grunted absently, prompting John to slap his exposed thigh. "Ouch! That hurt."

"Then focus." John scolded. "I said what's bothering you? Everything you've done today has been very intense."

Randy looked away and inhaled before looking at John whose head lay on his lap. "Your father was arrested, Johnny."

Long silence then, "For what?"

"Sit up." John sat up and gazed at Randy who gazed right back before inhaling deeply. "There was something you said a while back while you were sleeping."

"What did I say? Tell me." John nearly choked.

Randy took another deep breath before looking at John. "You said, 'daddy stop'. I didn't tell you before because it could've been just a bad dream, but my intuition was screaming at me to do something about it."

"What do you mean?" John whispered. Randy gathered all the strength he had because he knew he had to do this. "Please don't be mad at me for what I'm about to tell you."

"What did you do?" John asked.

"I called your father into my office that Saturday afternoon with the pretext of discussing the case of his dead horse. I wanted to rile him up because I've seen him riled up before, he becomes careless and doesn't weigh his words."

"That's my father." John agreed. "Always talking too much."

"Exactly. And I used that to my advantage that day. He gave me a derogatory speech about how he knew you and I killed it and if he found out...blah...blah."

"How derogatory?" John inquired and Randy shrugged. "Offensive names and stuff. But the topic soon changed to you."

"How so?" John whispered again, his mouth suddenly going dry.

"I accused him of being an asshole dad to you." Randy replied and sighed. "I don't know how to tell you baby, but I have him on tape confessing. If you..."

"Confessing to what?" John demanded in a harsh voice, taking Randy aback a little. He realized it and looked down guiltily. "Can you play the tape for me?"

Randy nodded and swallowed hard. "Ok. But Johnny, I need you to believe that I didn't mean to dredge up your past like..."

"Play the tape, Randy."

"I will in a minute. I need you to listen to me first Johnny because if you get mad at me for it it's gonna break my heart and I can't bear the thought of h..."

"Just play the tape, Randy!" John snapped and Randy rushed to his bag and retrieved the recorder and came back to the couch.

"Are you really sure? He's a condescending son of a bitch and he's said some very heavy stuff in..."

"Give it to me." John rolled his eyes as he snatched the recorder from Randy's hands and pressed play.

He listened silently, his red face contorted in fury and shame and guilt. Fury of what was taken from him. Shame of realizing that Randy now knew the secret that he had guarded with his life. And the guilt of having not trusted Randy enough to tell him the real truth before.

Randy just watched John going through the conflicting emotions and his heart broke for him. He did not know what to do so he just sat, waiting for any reaction the tape might provoke in John.

When it was finally over, John simply handed Randy the tape back and got up. "I need some air."

•••

Randy waited and waited and waited but John did not return. It was approaching 8p.m and he still had not returned, neither was he answering his phone and Randy began to get worried. Just as he opened the door to go look for him, he found John standing outside, about to open it.

"Thank God!" Randy exclaimed and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried."

The hug quickly ended and they went inside. Randy waited with baited breath for John to say something but it did not come. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." John replied simply. Randy nodded and bit his lip. "Are you mad at me?"

John stood up and stared out the window. "Yeah I'm mad, but not just at you. I'm mad at him for taking away my innocence and my youth. I'm mad at God for allowing it to happen." He turned to Randy. "And I'm mad at you for going and digging up my past without talking to me first. You had no right."

"Johnny," Randy said as he rushed to John's side. "I'm sorry. I certainly never wanted to hurt you at all, it's the last thing I'd ever wanna do. I'm a cop and that's what I do. I collect evidence to put people away and though it may have been..."

"I don't care about your cop intuition, Randy." John shot back, cutting Randy off. "In fact, I don't wanna discuss this with you right now because I don't wanna say something I'll regret."

"Johnny, please listen to me for one minute."

"I said not now, Randy." John said, finality in his tone. "Where is he now?"

"In custody. He's due in court on Monday." Randy answered, his heart sinking because John was really mad at him.

"I don't want this case to go to court, Randy." John said. "I can't live through that again. Do me a favor, will you?"

"Of course."

"Drop all charges against him, then take this tape to mom and make them both listen to it. What mom does with that information will determine what happens to that bastard. Is that possible?"

Randy nodded. "Of course it is. Are you sure you wanna do this, Johnny? The man did horrible things to you and I don't think you should just let him walk."

"I've had years to hate him, Randy. Forgiveness is not a chore." Randy nodded again and put the recorder back in his bag.

"Johnny," Randy tried again but John stopped him with his hand. "I'm going to bed."

Randy watched him go upstairs and for the first time in his life since he became a cop, he doubted his own reasoning.

...

The tension was thick as they said their goodbyes the following day. Randy hated leaving like that but John had made it clear that morning as well that he wanted the subject closed.

It was going to be a difficult weekend.

_A/N: Do you think John was justified in getting angry at Randy? Did Randy have the right to make that tape? Review and let me know. Thanks for reading. _


	15. Cena Ranch

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

_**Thank you so much for your reviews. Each and everyone's take on John's reaction was very appreciated. Kisses.  
**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Monday came by really quickly and Randy hated having the charges dropped. If he had a choice, he would throw the arrogant old fool into a bottomless pit. Randy had no idea what John had planned because when they talked on the phone over the weekend, John had not been in the mood to talk .

It had been a difficult weekend for him, and no amount of cheering up by Sheamus did anything to help. He knew John might have felt weird about him finding out the truth like that but he never expected him to be this angry.

"Randy, please focus." He heard Sheamus say and he snapped back to the goings on along court hallways as they waited for John Sr to be cleared. "Don't beat yourself up about it, you did the right thing."

"If I did the right thing, how come I'm feeling so guilty? I just wanted to help him Shea, and now he's punishing me for it." Randy replied sullenly.

Sheamus squeezed his shoulder. "Randy, the guy just found out that his father confessed to his boyfriend about his ordeals as a child, things he had tried to hide because they are very difficult for him to face. Give him time. He'll come around."

Randy nodded, suddenly tightening his jaw when he saw John Sr approach them followed by his lawyer as if nothing had happened.

"So," John Sr said, rubbing his hands together. "John dropped the charges, huh. Well, who's driving me home? I'm really tired and I could do with a hot bath."

Randy nearly punched the arrogance out of him. He grabbed his upper arm and squeezed it and hissed. "The only thing stopping me from breaking your neck is the fact that for some reason, John wants you alive, but if you don't shut your trap from now till we get you home, you won't have any teeth left, that I guarantee!"

The ride was silent and they got to the ranch in less than the anticipated time. John Sr entered without knocking and the officers followed him. Carol Cena was sitting near the door and was first person they saw when they entered.

John Sr halted when he saw John. His wife pointed at a chair and John Sr took a deep breath before sitting.

"Hello ma'am." Randy greeted her respectfully to which she softly replied. His heart fluttered when he saw John sitting on a recliner on the other side of his mother.

"John, hey. I didn't know you were gonna be here." He said and John gave him a small smile.

"Hey Randy, we'll talk later. Hey Sheamus." John replied and both nodded. Sheamus went to walk out but John stopped him.

"Don't leave, Sheamus. We're friends, right? Besides, I want you here too in case I need restraints. I've explained the basics to mom so just play the tape, Randy."

"Wait a minute!" John Sr started but was cut off by John who angrily pointed a finger at him. "You say one more word and you'll be picking your intestines from the floor!"

No one uttered a word as the tape played. The only sounds that could be heard were Carol Cena's gasps and the tears that rolled down her face as she listened to the man she had considered her husband for thirty years confess the horrendous acts against his son.

John Sr was besides himself with quiet fury. He could not believe that those bastards had made his wife listen to his shameful confession. He took one look at her and for the first time in his life, he felt something close to remorse.

John sat in anguish, his face in his hands as he listened to the tape all over again. It took him a lot of strength to do that but he could not keep up with the strong man act and his shoulders started shaking as his tears flowed.

Randy whispered to Sheamus to watch the old man and he rushed to John's side. He wanted to kill John Sr for the pain he saw in both mother and son. A pain he would not wish even on his worst enemy.

Sheamus was furious too when he listened to it. Even though Randy had told him what had happened, listening to that tape put things into a sharper perspective and he hated the old man for it.

John suddenly got off the recliner and lunged at his father knocking him off the chair. He straddled him and rained blows on his face.

"You fucking son of a bitch!" He screamed. "You took everything away from me! My innocence! My confidence! My youth! I should fucking kill you!"

Everyone just looked on as John poured every emotion he had into the heavy blows he was laying on his father. It was Randy who finally pulled John away, afraid he was going to kill him, leaving the old man with a swollen bleeding face.

"You had better sleep with one eye open you fucking old swine because I'm gonna fucking get you again and when I do, you're gonna wish I had killed you today. Do you hear me?"

John Sr said nothing which angered John even more and he punched him again. "You dumb now, old man? Do you remember spitting in my face one day after one of your humiliating deeds? You told me that no man alive would ever love me because you were gonna make sure I was damaged goods."

He grabbed his father's chin and forced him to look at Randy. "see him? He loves me dad, damaged or not. You may have stolen more than half my life from me but I'm done letting it dictate my present or my future. I'm washing my hands clean and what happens to you from now on is up to my mother. Mom he's all yours."

John went back to Randy who put his arms around him and both men and Sheamus watched as Carol pulled a .45 from underneath the cushion of the one seater she had occupied earlier, making everyone gasp.

"Call paramedics sheriff because no one, not even you is gonna stop me from shedding blood today." She ordered as she slowly approached her husband and hit him on the side of his face with the pistol handle.

"I married you, had a beautiful intelligent son with you. And you abused him, and took advantage of him. You swore to me that he was lying about your brother and I punished him for it and even said nothing when you threw him out."

She hit him again above the eye. "You're not my husband because my husband would never put his hands on a son he sired. You're dead to me, and you should thank your lucky stars that John is noble. So noble that even after all the crap you've put him through, he still forgives you. Well, you're not my father and I'm not my son and since this tape useless in court, I'm gonna teach you a lesson or two about family values."

"What could you possibly do now that you couldn't do then?" John Sr replied scornfully and John started for him but Carol stopped him. She hit him again with the pistol grip and John Sr spit blood as he pushed his tongue inside his cheek smiling in disdain. "Is that all you got?"

"No sweetie. I got this too." She said and aimed the pistol at John Sr 's knee and pulled the trigger. The scream was so loud it echoed through the entire land. She aimed at the other one and pulled the trigger and John Sr temporarily fainted from the excruciating pain.

It was all Randy could do to stop himself from smiling as the medics took the man away. He knew he was going to have questions to answer later in regards to the shooting incident at the Cena ranch, but he would prepared. They would all be prepared.

"Son," Carol started when everyone had left but Randy and Sheamus. John put his arms around her and hugged her tight. "It's alright mom, I forgive you. How did you do that? Shoot him without blinking?"

"He hurt my son." Carol replied and they hugged again and stayed in the embrace for so long that Randy and Sheamus felt awkward and walked to their car.

"I'll be right back." John said to his mother and pulled away and ran after Randy and Sheamus. "Hey guys, wait up."

Randy and Sheamus stopped and turned to John. "Hey, I really wanna thank you guys for all the support today. Sheamus, I don't want you to think any differently of me now that you've learned what you've learned."

"Never." Sheamus replied. "I'm sorry I was never good to you before, John. You're a really great guy and anyone would be honored to have you as a friend."

"You don't have to say that." John replied blushing a little. Sheamus smiled and grabbed his upper arms. "But it's true. Remember how you once said you hoped we could be good friends one day?"

John nodded and glanced at Randy briefly before turning to Sheamus. "Let's start today."

"I'd like that, Snowflake." John replied smiling and the two men hugged. John turned to Randy and pecked and hugged him. "I have to spend the night here and be with mom. I'll come by your house tomorrow, alright?"

Randy nodded and motioned Sheamus to wait for him in the car and turned to John. "I can stay and keep watch if you want, or I can send some officers over."

"No, that's alright. I don't think his knees will heal tonight, or ever." John replied and Randy caressed his chin with his thumb. "Your mother is a strong woman. Who'd have thought she had it in her?"

"I'm amazed myself. I still can't believe she blew both his knees off. I'd never have had the strength to do that." John replied. Randy smiled. "You're pretty amazing too, Johnny. You let go of the wrongs that were done to you. You didn't have to do that and it's in itself strength beyond anything I can ever imagine. I'm so proud of you."

"Really? John asked, like Randy being proud of him was a huge achievement. Randy nodded and smiled again. "Yes Johnny, really."

They embraced tightly, and when they pulled apart, Randy had a serious expression on his face. "Johnny, I know you've been mad at me for days and I completely understand why."

"We'll talk about everything tomorrow, Randy. Right now I just wanna concentrate on today's events." John replied and stepped back but Randy grabbed his arm.

"Please Johnny, I just need a minute." Randy pleaded and John sighed and nodded. "I haven't slept since...you know. I don't want you to be mad at me anymore, baby. It's killing me because I love you so much and the last thing I ever wanted was to hurt y..."

John silenced Randy with a kiss. "I love you too Randy, so much. We'll talk tomorrow, about everything, okay?"

"Okay." Randy replied feeling a little hopeful. They kissed again and parted ways.

Randy sent some officers to the Cena ranch nevertheless.

**A/N: Thanks to Takers dark lover for the eye opener. :))**

**Please Review..  
**


	16. The Day After

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

_**You all fell in love with Mama Cena...:)) Me too.  
**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

The press was all over him when he reported to work the following day. They were waiting for him at the entrance of the station and as soon as he stepped out of his state vehicle, the reporters bombarded him with endless questions.

**Reporter:** Can you confirm that there was a shooting at the Cena ranch sheriff, and perhaps tell us who got shot and why?

**Sheriff:** Yes Julie. There was indeed a shooting at the ranch. John Cena Sr was shot on the knees but we're yet to establish the motive of the shooting.

**Reporter:** If you may sheriff, kindly clarify to us the extent of his injuries.

**Sheriff:** He's a tough son of a gun that one. He'll live.

**Reporter:** Rumor has it that it was his wife that did the shooting. Is there any truth to it?

**Sheriff:** We're yet to interrogate anyone, ma'am. When I do, I'll be sure to compare notes.

Few laughs were heard.

**Reporter:** Sheriff, is it true that there's damning evidence about John Cena Sr sexually abusing his son when he was a child?

**Sheriff:** I'm just reporting to work, Stuart. I haven't listened to the office gossip yet.

More laughter.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, that's all for now. Thank you very much. Excuse me." Randy said and pushed his way through the reporters who still threw questions at him and entered the station.

"I thought I'd never get away." He said, breathing a sigh of relief as he unlocked his office and entered, followed by a laughing Sheamus.

"You handle them quite brilliantly, sheriff. I'd be arrested for wiping the attitude off their faces." Sheamus complained causing Randy to laugh. "That's because you're very uptight, deputy. You gotta loosen up a little and smile every once in a while."

Sheamus laughed and mock punched him on the arm. "Talking about smiles, you'll be seeing John later today won't you?"

Randy nodded and sighed. "Yeah. I'm kinda nervous about that because I don't know where we left things yesterday. Luckily, I have enough work to distract me."

"Relax, buddy." Sheamus said laughing. "From where I stood, things looked pretty good."

"That's because you're not the one that was doing the kissing, Shea." Randy replied. "He was rigid and unyielding and that thought alone is giving me an ulcer attack."

"You'll talk about things soon." Sheamus soothed. "Finish your weekend long workload, then go see your man. I have a date with mine later today but I'll check in with you before I leave."

"Super. Off you go then, and please make sure I'm not disturbed. Also ask Gretchen to bring in some lunch later." Randy replied and pulled his chair and soon enough he was very busy, completely immersed in his work.

Gretchen, his secretary brought him some Chinese which he gobbled and went back to work. He did not realize how quickly the hours passed and he only looked up when Sheamus stuck his head inside and smiled.

"Seems you're gonna be stuck here a while longer so, out of the goodness of my heart, I bought you dinner. Sandwiches and a six pack."

Randy smiled and bit onto the end of his pen and motioned him in. "It's mighty noble of you to think so nice of me, deputy.

Sheamus rolled his eyes smiling, and placed the food and drink on the table. He patted Randy on the back before walking to the door. "Say hi to John, and tell him I owe him a karaoke treat."

Randy smiled as he bit into a sandwich and opened a beer can. "He would love that. He loves to sing. We can take them to Twister's on Thursday because he has to fly back to Tampa on Friday for his FCA meeting."

"Cool. It's a date then." Sheamus said and opened the office door. "Good luck with him today."

Randy nodded and waved at his retreating best friend. He sighed and looked around, noticing that he was alone in the office. The officers on night duty were yet to arrive. He went back to his work and it was a long while before he looked up.

"Are you planning on working night shift too or is it a way of avoiding me?" Randy jerked his head up at the deep sultry voice and broke into a smile as he leaned back on his swivel chair. "Pick one."

John laughed, his dimples beautifully denting his cheeks. "Okay. I think you're scared of talking about things. You think I'm gonna give you a hard time? That I'm still mad at you?"

"Are you?" Randy asked nervously. John's eyes remained serious but his mouth folded into a ghost of a smile. "Maybe."

Randy sighed and averted his eyes momentarily then looked at John seriously. "I'm sorry I hurt you, Johnny. I didn't mean to and I certainly didn't mean to pry into your personal life. I just thought your dad would shed some more light on the already existing matter and in the process, I opened old wounds. I had no right to and I'm so sorry."

John moved closer to Randy and sat on the edge of the table. "I was being an ass to you because truth is, I was actually more afraid than I was angry. Afraid that you'd hate me because I never told you the real truth. Afraid that you'd love me less after you had learned it."

"Hate you? Love you less? Listen to yourself." Randy replied smiling. "Haven't you yet figured me out all this time, Johnny? You have me wrapped around your finger and all you gotta do is say the word and it's done."

A mischievous smile graced the corners of John's lips. "Well in that case, I'll be using that to my full advantage from now henceforth."

"You better take full advantage of me because you'll never find anyone that loves you more than I do. No one ever could." Randy replied, his eyes boring into John's.

John's lower lip twitched with emotion. "I realize that. I know everything you did was for me Randy, and suddenly, for the first time in my life, I don't feel like a victim anymore. Everything that has happened since he first hurt me up until now has ceased to matter. Only you and my mom matter to me now, and the good friends I've had in my life and the ones I'm making now."

Randy smiled. "I'm glad to hear that baby, because though it wasn't how it was supposed to happen, everything has worked out for good."

John nodded. "It has and I owe it all to you. I love you Randy Orton, with all my heart and soul. You've given me my life back, my real life and I'll spend it showing you how grateful I am."

Randy, eyes dark with emotion, stood pulling John up with him. He gazed into his eyes as he thumb caressed his cheek and the dent on his chin. "Loving me the way you do is gratitude enough."

When his lips touched John's, there was no more tension. No more rigidity, just passion. "I love you too, John Cena."

**Please Review...**


	17. Karaoke Aphrodisiac

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot.**

The two couples sat at the round table in Twister's Iron Bar Saloon, drinking and chatting away. They would sometimes sing along to fellow revelers songs as the lyrics appeared on the screen.

John loved to sing. Add that to a couple of beers and a few shots of tequila and soon enough, John was on stage singing along to Hank Williams Jr's Family Tradition lyrics.

People clapped and sang along. Men and women alike screamed when the chorus came, some downing their beer and some singing at the top of their voices.

_Hank, why do you drink_

_Hank, why do you roll smoke_

_Why must you live out the songs that you wrote_

By the end of the song, John was the most popular person in that bar. Randy happily planted a great big one on his lips as soon as he got to their table. "That was awesome, babe."

Justin and Sheamus happily agreed and the four men cheerfully toasted their tequila and simultaneously downed the contents. It was the first time in years that John felt absolutely liberated and he was not holding any happy feeling back. He drank, laughed, talked and danced with vigor, and Randy could not be happier.

"I've never had so much fun! Thank you baby." Jon confessed in Randy's ear who grinned and claimed his lips. After breaking apart, John turned to Sheamus and flashed him a happy smile. "And you too, Snowflake. Karaoke rocked!"

Sheamus and Justin smiled sweetly and Sheamus squeezed John's shoulder. "I'm glad you had fun. You made us have fun too, John."

John smiled again at him then looked back at Randy who captured his lips in a kiss. Sheamus rolled his eyes and stood. "Okay, John. You better take this horndog home before your faces are plastered all over the morning paper."

John laughed while Randy feigned offense and punched Sheamus in the arm. "I'm not a horndog. I can't help it if my boyfriend drips with sex."

Sheamus and Justin laughed. "well, you and your sex dripping boyfriend can have a good night. Me and mine are going home. Catch you tomorrow sheriff. Thanks John and safe flight tomorrow."

John said his thanks and they all exited the bar and after finishing with goodbyes, both couples went to their respective vehicles.

"You're driving, love." Randy said and threw John the car keys who sighed dramatically. "Why do I always have to drive you home at night?"

"I have poor night vision, baby." Randy simply replied and got in the front passenger seat while John took the driver's seat grumbling. "Poor night vision he says. We both know I'm way over .08 and I'll most definitely be arrested for DUI."

"You won't be arrested,Johnny. No one has the nerve to flag down the sheriff's car." Randy said and put his arms on the back of his head and feigned sleep. John pouted and put the gear to life and Randy glanced at him and smiled, turning fully to him. "Are you mad?"

"I'm mad alright." John replied smiling and briefly cast his eyes to Randy who smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Then let me make it up yo you." He replied and rubbed John's cock through the black jeans, making him inhale and shoot him a dimpled smile. "Baby, you do realize I'm driving don't you?"

Randy scoffed half serious and unzipped his boyfriend's jeans. "Tell me you really care about that and I'll wait till we get home."

"I really don't care about that." John replied smiling and Randy smiled and pulled out his semi erect cock, stroking it to full hardness. He then manouvered his head under John's arm which was gripping the wheel and darted his tongue along the slit, swirling the tip of his tongue around the head and the thick ring.

John's sharp intake of breath made him smile as he parted his lips wider and engulfed half of the throbbing erection and sucked it in up and down strokes.

"Yeah baby." John breathed as Randy's hollowed cheeks massaged his already sensitized cock. "Feels so good."

Randy smiled, inching further down until John's prickly short pubes tickled him around the mouth. He held it there, the thick head pressing down his throat. He knew how much John loved being deep throated and he could feel him trying to thrust into his already stuffed mouth.

"God Randy. I feel so good I can't focus." John panted as he tried to pay more attention to the road ahead. "I'm gonna land us into a ditch, babe. Fuck!"

Randy released him with a pop and kissed his lips, totally blocking John's sight of the road. The kiss was quick enough not to cause any danger but intense enough to make him want more of John. He put John's jerking shaft back into his mouth and proceeded to firmly suck him until he felt John stiffen.

"I'm gonna cum." John warned and a minute later, his spurts hit the back of Randy's throat until he was completely empty.

Randy sat up and cum shared with John in an intense lust filled kiss. He then tucked the softening cock back into John's pants and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "So, am I forgiven?"

John smiled and rubbed Randy's crotch. "Not quite yet, babe. You give me the main course and I'll forgive dessert."

Randy just smiled and kissed John as their car pulled into the driveway. As soon as Randy had unlocked the door, his body top was off and his pecs were being sucked on.

"We're starved today, aren't we?" Randy stated and took off John's button down shirt. John just smiled and traced his kisses to the sternum and down to where the pants rested. He pulled them down to Randy's ankles and took his hard on into his mouth.

Randy closed his eyes and threw his head back as he shallow thrust into John's inviting mouth. "I love how your mouth feels on me, baby. So wet. So fitting. So amazing."

John rocked his head back and forth, leaving a trail of saliva on the thick veined manhood on the way back only to clean it off on the way forth.

"Fuck baby." Randy cursed and held John's back of the head with both hands to still him and continued to fuck his mouth in short shallow thrusts. "Feels so good fucking that pretty mouth of yours."

John smirked, tensing and relaxing his mouth muscles to give Randy varied sensations and Randy nearly forgot it was the mouth and increased the pace making John gag.

"Sorry." Randy whispered as he pulled out of John's mouth and stepped out of his pants, helping John get rid of his. He led him to the stairs and bent him over then knelt behind him and darted his tongue on his hole.

"Aah, yeah." John moaned as Randy licked along the deep crack. He felt Randy's face buried in his ass and the long tongue making short trips to and from his hole and he could not hold his moan. "Baby, ohh fuck!"

Randy alternated between licking John's ass and sucking his balls, pulling each sac into his mouth as his hand jacked John's cock. John was beginning to lose control and he began grinding his ass on Randy's face which made Randy stop licking and lead him into the bedroom where he lay him on his stomach and asked him to raise his ass.

He quickly retrieved a tube of oil and applied a generous amount to them both and lined himself on the glistening entrance. "Ready babe?"

John nodded and felt himself get stuffed as his boyfriend slid right home. Randy stilled for a moment, then ground on John in circles as if he was trying to loosen the hole then began rocking slowly in and out. "Enjoying the main course, love?"

John laughed and pushed his ass back. "I'd enjoy it more if you stopped giving me just a taste of it. Fuck me, baby. I'm happy and I want you fuck me like you're happy that I'm happy."

"Okay, love." Randy said and picked up pace. He pistoned in and out of him with abandon, making sexual sounds as his cock disappeared in and out of the well stretched channel. He hit the spot repeatedly and John could only moan his pleasure out aloud.

"Yeah baby!" John moaned and took his cock and fisted it. "Faster Randy! Yeah, like that. Ohh god yeah!"

Randy reveled in those glorious moans that propelled him to piston harder, his slick cock gliding smoothly inside the fleshy walls of John's ass. "You feel so good, Johnny. Fuck baby, I'm not gonna last."

"Me neither." John whispered as his pleasure increased to an almost unbearable point. He was writhing and sweating as he neared climax and Randy could feel his cock being gripped tighter with every thrust.

"Baby, I'm cumming." John whispered as he erratically fisted himself and spilled his seed on the comforter, releasing a long satisfied moan, a moan that went straight to Randy's cock, pushing him right over the edge.

"Fuck, ohh fuck!" Randy moaned out his release as he filled John with his thick pearly essence. He collapsed on top of John and stayed inside him for a while longer then rolled off and claimed his lips.

"Did you enjoy the main course, babe?" He asked after the kiss ended and John laughed and nodded. "Oh yes, very much. I especially loved the meat. Rare and hard, thick and juicy, just the way I love it."

He winked at Randy who laughed and smacked his bare ass. They removed the stained comforter and kissed passionately then got under the silk sheet and fell into a deep sleep, arms thrown over each others bodies.

**Please Review...**


	18. Flashbacks And Final Bows

_**A/N: Something about Sheamus. Enjoy.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Sheamus got home and hanged his keys on the key hook. Justin had gone to South Africa for a few weeks to visit his ailing mother.

Sheamus had wanted to go and spend the weekend with him but Justin had vehemently refused and it was just a little shocking but just as well because with Randy in Florida for his and John's first anniversary, Sheamus had been left to oversee things at the department.

He went upstairs to their bedroom where Justin's scent still lingered and he found himself thinking about their fight the day before he flew out.

_"And why shouldn't I be jealous of him, Steve? You spend every day with him at the office and when you come home, he's the opening topic of our every conversation."_

_"He's my colleague and my best friend Justin, and you're my boyfriend. I should be able to talk to you about my day without you throwing jealous fits about it."_

_"I never said you shouldn't, but It's sad that I can't voice my concerns to you without you thinking I'm throwing a jealous fit."_

_"Your concerns are baseless."_

_"Really? Then look me in the eye and tell me you've never been more than platonic with him at any one time. I'm not blind Steve, I see the way you look at him sometimes."_

_"You're crazy!."_

_"Yeah? Prove me wrong then. Let's talk to him."_

_"We'll do no such thing! And I'm done with this particular discussion, I'm going to bed."_

Sheamus sighed and exited the bedroom. On his way downstairs, he looked at the framed photos of friends and family hanging on the wall, and his eyes lingered on the one of him with Randy from a long time ago which had been taken when they had gone sailing. He traced his thumb on it as his mind stepped back to his past.

_He ran faster down the beach laughing, and slowed down when he thought Randy was a safe distance away. He suddenly felt himself get knocked and pinned down on the sand. He tried to break free but he only succeeded in turning over._

_He could feel Randy's limp cock press against his own through the trunks and time froze as their desire for each other mounted, each man hardening as they stared at each other. He was the one that thrust first, bucking up to Randy's lengthening shaft and Randy quickly took queue and pressed down on him hard. _

_He could not remember how, during the dry humping session, they lost their trunks. Only that he felt like heaven when he climaxed with Randy's cock inside him, and the discomfort he felt later as he tried to clean the sand off his ass. And the tension between them thereafter.  
_  
Sheamus inhaled and continued downstairs to the living room and glanced around. His eyes settled on the wooden sculpture that was sitting on top of the fireplace and his mind drifted again.

_"It's been weird between us since the sail Shea, and I just wanna make it okay again. Your friendship is important to me and I don't want it to end because of one stupid mistake. I even brought you a peace offering."_

_"It's a beautiful piece Randy, but you didn't have to. I'm the one who started it and I should be the one apologizing."_

_"We're both to blame, but in our defense, we're both lonely and we miss intimacy. We just let ourselves get too carried away."_

_"You're absolutely right. So, friends again?"_

_"Friends again."_

That was eight years ago when their friendship was still young. Sheamus cursed himself for remembering that incident those many years ago. He cursed even more when he found himself getting aroused.

_Damn it!_ He cursed inwardly as he poured himself some brandy and took a swig. _Get a grip, Irish. _

He did not want to entertain those thoughts because they took him back to the time he had foolishly fallen in love with his best friend, a love that had gone unrequited and undiscovered. He grabbed his keys just as the house telephone rang.

"What now." He muttered as he went back and yanked the receiver off the cradle and practically screamed to the mouthpiece. "Yeah!"

"Hey, don't bite me. Are you okay? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Randy asked on the other end, laughter in his voice, and Sheamus sighed and pressed his fingers to his eyes. "Randy, hey. No, I was just about to go out when you called."

"Where are you going?" Randy asked curiously. "Nowhere really, just driving around. Anything you needed?"

"No. I just kind of thought of you and felt like I should check on you." Sheamus emitted a nervous chuckle. "Thanks. I was thinking about you today too. Weird huh?"

"Not at all. We've been friends for nearly a decade and we spend more hours with each other than we spend with our loved ones. It's only natural to pick each others traits."

"You're absolutely right." Sheamus replied and Randy arched his brow on the other end. "You don't sound yourself, Shea. You sure you're okay?"

Sheamus bit his lip before replying. "I'm fine, Randy. I'm just lonely you know. With Justin back in Africa and you away, I really don't have anyone else I can hang out with."

Randy laughed softly. "I've just been gone one day, Shea. Didn't know you'd miss me that much. Don't worry, I'll be back Sunday evening and we can make sundaes."

Sheamus laughed but his insides were churning. It had been a long time since the feelings he was having at that moment had resurfaced. After exchanging more banter, the friends ended the conversation.

"Great! Just great!" Sheamus muttered and slammed the door behind him and dialed a number he never thought he would ever call again.

"Get everything ready, I'm on my way." He said to the receiver and quickly ended the call. He hopped into his car and drove away.

**Jefferson County Hospital**

John Sr pressed the button and a nurse he had never seen before appeared with a tray lined up with medicine and syringes and a plastic cup half full of water. He sized her up and frowned disapprovingly. "Where's nurse Torres?"

"She's on break. You called?" The nurse was curt as she placed the tray on the small cabinet next to the bed and checked the IV. "I'm in so much pain I can't sleep. Can you give me something?"

"Anything for you Mr Cena, just don't tell nurse Torres." The nurse said smiling and took the the bottle labelled '_morphine_' and filled the syringe with the medicine which she then injected into the IV and watched John Sr for a moment longer, then put the things back in her tray and quickly exited the room.

"Call the doctor!" A nurse shouted to the lady behind the desk as she saw the old man struggling to breath. "John Sr is going into cardiac arrest!"

A few minutes later, John Sr's room was a flurry of activity as nurses and doctors fussed over him trying to resuscitate him. The CPR was not helping and they all heard the monitor flat line.

"He's crashing!" His doctor shouted and grabbed the defibrillator. "Someone gel him and switch on the defib monitor stat!"

The nurse did it and shouted "clear!". The doctor shocked him with the paddles and his body jerked up but the continuous beep did not change.

"Give me 275 Joules!" The doctor barked and the nurse did it and shouted back "Clear!"

The doctor shocked him again but nothing happened. "300 Joules!"

When she shocked him for the third time, his body did not even jerk and the monitor screamed with the non stop beeping as the former football slipped into eternal darkness.

Eve Torres, the nurse who had been assigned to him, pulled a white sheet over his body and closed the blinds to his hospital room as the doctor recorded the time of death.

The tall lady who had been standing a few meters watching the whole scene through the window smiled and made her way to the stairwell. She pulled out her cell and spoke rapidly on it.

•••  
In another city in another state, someone quietly celebrated the successful vendetta. He took out his notebook and scribbled a single line, a satisfied smirk on his face._ Karma is a bitch._

_**A/N: The resuscitation process may be wrong so please don't take my word for it.  
**_

_**A/N: Sometimes people fall for their best friends. Do you think Sheamus still has those feelings for Randy? I know I haven't given you any clue but if you guess correctly who he called and why, you get a one shot. If more or all of you get it right, you get a three part series. **_

_**Okay, let's go...  
**_


	19. Final Goodbye

_**A/N: I put you in a difficult situation, right? It was silly of me :)) So, forget about the guess and enjoy the one shot that I'm about to post for y'all to make up for it. And leave me some reviews please...nice ones ;)) Anywho, enjoy this next chapter and get to find out why Snowflake called whoever he called.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

News of John Sr's demise was received with sadness by the football fraternity. They truly felt that they had lost a legend. However, for the people whose lives he had touched negatively, there was no room for sadness. Only gladness.

The service was moving to the unknowing, and Carol Cena nearly choked on her words as she poured praise on her husband. Mourners thought she was choking back emotions, and only a few people really knew the truth. The cemetery drive was short and within two hours, John Cena Sr lay six feet under.

"How're you holding up?" Randy asked his boyfriend as they made their way back to the car. "I don't know. He was still my father you know, beast or otherwise."

"I know. You can have peace in knowing that he's in a better place." Randy replied and John laughed. "Better place? Ha! That man has an express ticket to hell and a reserved seat at hell's high table."

Both men laughed and exchanged looks as Randy took his place at the driver's side and waited as the cars before them pulled out of the cemetery, one by one. "Thanks for being here with me, baby. It means the world to me."

Randy smiled and kissed his cheek. "No need to thank me. I'm right where I should be. Sheamus wanted to be here too but his leg is acting up. He'll be up at the ranch though."

John nodded, a small frown marring his face. "I understand. His limp is pretty bad. Any idea what happened to him?"

Randy shook his head and started the car as his turn to pull out came. "He told me he hurt himself in the gym. I think he's lying though, because I saw his back when he was changing. The skin was broken and he had welts, like someone had cropped him pretty severely."

John frowned as if in thought then suddenly arched his back. "Oh my god. Do you think he's into sadomasochism? He told you he was lonely, and you said he sounded dodgy when you asked him where he was going."

"He did sound dodgy and in a hurry, but sadomasochism? I don't think so. He would have told me if he were." Randy replied, his eyes on the road.

"Everyone's got skeletons Randy, even Snowflake." John replied thoughtfully, then looked up at his boyfriend. "Even you got them too."

"I don't have skeletons, Johnny. My life is an open book to you and to my other close friends." Randy replied lightly and John scoffed at him. "I'm sure you have something you've hidden from the world. Maybe you accidentally killed someone and buried him in a shallow grave in your backyard."

Randy laughed and arched his brow curiously and John laughed. "What, it happens especially in your line of work. Or maybe you have a secret fetish, like licking feet or smelling dirty underwear."

Randy laughed aloud as he pulled into the Cena ranch, where other cars were already parked. He killed the ignition and leaned back, regarding John amusedly. "I don't like licking feet babe, and I certainly don't like smelling dirty underwear. I however had sex with my best friend back..."

"You slept with Sheamus? When was this?" John cut in, jerking his head towards Randy sharply. Randy inwardly cursed himself. "It was a long time ago. About eight years."

"You guys had a thing?" John inhaled asked in a low voice and Randy quickly shook his head. "No! It happened just one time and it was a mistake. I swear I wasn't keeping it from you Johnny, I just forgot about it. Please don't be angry."

"I'm not angry. I just feel a little weirded out thinking of you and him in that way." Randy stared at him silently, not knowing what else to say but he didn't have to wait for long because John spoke up. "We should go inside. I'm sure mom is wondering where I am."

Randy nodded and both men exited the car and went inside. People condoled John as he passed them and he politely thanked them. As he was about to go upstairs he felt a hand on him and turned only to be met with a big hug from Sheamus. "I'm sorry about your dad, John. I wanted to come with you to the cemetery but..."

"It's alright, Snowflake. You're here now." John said and hugged him back and felt him tense. He released him and stepped back a little. "You alright?"

Sheamus nodded. "Yeah, just a little sore. I guess I over exercised my muscles."

John nodded and inhaled. "Hey listen Sheamus, Randy accidentally told me about your sleeping together years ago. He told me it was a one time thing and I believe him. I, however, know you guys are really close and I just wanted to know if there's anything I should be worried about."

Sheamus shook his head. "Absolutely not! It was a long time ago and it was a mistake. We're close but it's platonic, John. This guy has eyes only for you."

John breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, good. I've practically ODed on secrets and I'm a little selfish when it comes to him and I know if I hear one more secret I'll go crazy."

Sheamus nodded smiling just as Randy approached them and John placed a light kiss on his lips and effectively changed the subject. "Hey baby, did I neglect you? I was just telling Snowflake to be careful at the gym before he hurts himself even worse."

"Good advice." Randy replied smiling and hugged Sheamus who flinched. "Still sore?"

Sheamus nodded and stepped away from the hug. "Yeah, damn workouts."

The men stood awkwardly, until John raised his hand to someone and excused himself. When he was out of earshot, Randy pulled Sheamus closer and almost whispered. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing." Sheamus replied in a dismissive shrug and Randy squeezed his upper arm painfully. "Ouch! Okay man, damn! He said you told him about the mistake sex and he just wanted me to know he wasn't angry."

Randy breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank God! I thought he was cause he didn't say much about it. Ok, so since my heartbeat is back to normal, wanna tell me about your limp, or the scary welts on your back perhaps?"

Sheamus heart missed a beat. How had his friend seen those? He knew it had been extreme this time round, and that he was gonna bear marks for weeks, but he was not ready to discuss it, especially with Randy. "It's nothing. Listen, I might be wrong but I suspect big J's death wasn't an accident. What did the coroner's report say caused it?"

Randy arched his brow curiously. "Heart attack. Are you conveniently trying to change the subject, Shea?"

"Yes Randy, I am conveniently trying to change the subject so let's drop it okay? So, doesn't it strike you as odd that he would suffer a sudden cardiac arrest even though he was healthy and his vitals had been really good?"

Randy shrugged. "He had bullets lodged on both his knees and would have probably required amputation, deputy. I'd say he was far from healthy. What's with the sudden homicide intuitions?"

Sheamus shrugged. "No homicide intuitions. It's just a hunch. I'd like to speak to the coroner, and his doctor if it's alright with you. There's more to this than meets the eye, sheriff."

"Go for it." Answered Randy, knowing his friend was hiding something and that he did not want to talk about his injuries. He did not press the matter further and their usual chatter began.

John, despite the usual feeling of loss, was glad it was all over. He had feared that one day, John Sr would tell the whole world that it was his wife that had shot him, which would lead to more discoveries, and their lives would be forever scarred.

It was his time to have a life now and he thanked heavens for great timing. As he saw the visitors out, he thought of his boyfriend and his best friend and wondered if what they had told him was the real truth. His instinct told him something was not right. And his instinct was never too far from the truth.

**Please Review...**


	20. Drunken Kiss

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews to the last chapter. I'm considering your suggestions to make Paint Job a multichapter story very seriously. Anywho, here's the next installment.**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

**Tampa, FL**

The Florida evening atmosphere was humid. The light rains had decorated the windows with small water drops and the sidewalks glistened with the reflection of the amber street lights on wet concrete.

It was nearly a month since John's father's funeral, and him and Randy had seen each other twice, him having to make the trips to Jefferson. Randy was supposed to visit and he had cancelled on him twice but John knew and understood the reasons why. It was Missouri State Security Awareness month and Randy was needed to represent his county as the head of his department.

It was Health and Fitness Awards night and John was trying to finish his work before Wade, his date for that evening, picked him up. He had not wanted to take Wade as his plus one when he was asked, but he had not wanted to embarrass him before other FCA members when he had so enthusiastically offered to accompany him.

He leaned back and took a deep breath and pressed the Escape button on the keyboard just as the door to his office was knocked. He looked up and saw Wade smiling at him and sighed, beckoning him in.

Wade sauntered into the office and placed a quick kiss on John's temple. "I'm not too early, am I? I wanted to call you from the parking lot but I thought you might need an umbrella."

John smiled languidly, stood up and checked his watch, then logged off as he forced himself to engage in small talk. "Still drizzling out there?"

Wade nodded and grabbed John's coat, holding it up for him to slip into which John quickly did and Wade arranged his collar and smoothed the shoulders. John quickly stepped out of Wade's space and switched off the lights. "Alright, let's go."

He closed up and said goodbye to Dave, the chief of security, and stepped into the lift that Wade was holding for him. Wade smiled discreetly as the lift descended, thinking of his house in St Charles Missouri, purchased under a different name, and a certain Irishman that had visited him a couple of weeks ago.

As he opened the car door, the umbrella hovering over both their heads, he felt mighty brilliant for having fooled everyone about his double life.

Cody was his bed mate and current informant, the one in charge of things back in Jefferson. He had put him in charge after realizing that he was the sheriff's ex, and Wade considered the sheriff his nemesis.

He had also finally reconnected with Irish after years of silence, and he planned on using his unresolved feelings for his best friend to drive a wedge between John and Randy. He knew John would have a soft spot to fall on, should things go his way.

**Jefferson County, MO **

"I can't believe Justin would do this to me, that whore!" Sheamus slurred, his face flushed in anger. "I fucking gave him everything. Every single freaking thing he wanted, and you know what, I never once...I was...never mind. I'm drunk Randy, please take me home."

Randy nodded and finished his drink. He paid his bill and stood up, beckoning Sheamus, who was talking nonstop, up.

"He could've done so much better than that scare crow Heath!" Sheamus spat as he got off the chair and wobbled and lost his balance but Randy caught him before he hit the floor and Sheamus flashed his intoxicated grin at him. "Thanks Randy, you're awesome! Have I told you lately how much I love you? I do. Do you believe me?"

"Yes." Randy replied simply and led him outside to the parking lot. He leaned the drunk man on the body of the car as he fumbled his pockets for the keys. "Where are the car keys, Shea?"

The swaying man shrugged and drunkenly pointed towards the bar and Randy sighed. He thought the keys must have fallen when Sheamus had gone to the bathroom and finding them at that moment was near impossible.

He was about to call a cab when a car screeched to a halt and Cody rolled down the window. "Hey sexy. You look stranded. Need a ride?"

"It's fine Cody, I've called a cab." Randy replied but the younger man rolled his eyes. "Yeah right. Come on sexy, no need to pretend you don't need my help. I know you do so get in, I'll take you guys home."

Randy sighed. Cody was the last person he wanted to see, let alone get help from. But Sheamus was his number one priority at that moment and he had to swallow his pride for his intoxicated friend. He pushed Sheamus inside the backseat and sat next to him and called the bar to inform them about the lost keys. Cody drove away, a satisfied smile on his face.

In the backseat, Sheamus was talking nonstop, cursing Justin and calling Heath all kinds of unprintable names. Randy quietly listened, answering the questions asked of him in a monotone. "You're the best in the whole wide fucking world, Randy. Wanna know why I had welts on my back? I'll tell you why. I was whipped thoroughly by Stu because.."

"Okay buddy, that's enough talk for now. Close your eyes and get some sleep, I'll get you home safe I promise." Randy said curtly because he did not want Sheamus revealing his secrets in the presence of loud mouth Cody.

Sheamus vigorously shook his head from side to side and whined drunkenly. "But I wanna tell you. You don't wanna listen to me and I wanna tell you. You don't love me sheriff, if you did you'd listen to me. I just became single, Randy. Doesn't that matter to you? Don't you care anymore?"

"Of course it matters Shea, and I'll listen to everything you say tomorrow I promise. You're drunk right now and if you love me like you say you do, you'll do as I say and go to sleep." Randy replied patiently, knowing what a handful a drunk Sheamus could be.

"Okay, I'll do as you say. Kiss me and I'll go to sleep. Pinky swear." Sheamus replied slurringly and stretched his little finger to Randy, forming a kiss pout. Randy just laughed and ignored him but his friend was not backing down. "If you don't kiss me I'll sit on your lap and kiss you by force."

Randy ignored him and Sheamus tried to crawl on Randy's lap severally and Randy kept pushing him down but the man kept crawling back up, and he finally succeeded in catching Randy unaware and capturing his lips in a wet kiss.

Randy tried to push him away but Sheamus' grip on his neck was nearly choking and he could not free himself without hurting either of them.

Cody the opportunist struck, discreetly taking photos, careful not to veer off the road or to be seen by the struggling Randy. He inspected the photos and smiled satisfactorily as he shoved his phone in his pocket and continued driving.

Sheamus finally let go and Randy pushed him back on his side of the seat annoyed, and the plastered man slept almost immediately.

Randy sighed as he looked over at the sleeping form and wondered who Stu was and why he been whipped. He knew that if John got wind of the kiss after Randy had so callously blurted out the incident years ago, he would be pissed. He knew John was not the most trusting person, understandably so after everything he had gone through.

He got Sheamus to the house and laid him in the guest room and went to his own bedroom, the kiss weighing heavily on his mind, resolving to call John and tell him about it the following day.

Wade behaved throughout the awards ceremony, and John could not be happier. He had received an award for the best equipped health facilities of the year and he was ecstatic. When Wade invited him out to celebrate, he politely refused, citing exhaustion.

As soon as he got under the sheets and was about to drift to slumber land, his phone beeped and he peered at the notification with one eye, ignoring it when he saw it was from a private number, deciding to check it when he woke up.

_A/N: I'm not really sure if there's a way you can send someone an anonymous text but hey, it's Centon, nothing is impossible. ;))_

**Please Review... **


	21. John Finds Out

_**A/N: Unbelievable that I'm here right now? Believe it... and it's; Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy woke up feeling uneasy after sleeping fitfully. He had this sinking feeling and no matter how much he allowed happy thoughts into his mind, it did not go away. He stepped into the shower and allowed the water to calm him.

He dressed into his uniform and went downstairs to make the much needed coffee for him and the still sleeping deputy. The previous night's kiss popped into his head and he found himself gritting his teeth as he switched on the coffee maker.

As soon as Sheamus opened his eyes, he knew he was going to have a really bad day. Nausea attacked him angrily and he retched forcefully as he threw back the sheets and rushed to the bathroom. He made it just in time to throw up in the toilet bowl as a dull pound settled in his head.

He took a shower shortly after and put on some clothes Randy had placed on the chair for him, then went downstairs to find his host. He found him in the kitchen, a coffee mug in his hand, perusing the morning paper. "Morning."

"Morning." Randy replied without looking up. "Coffee is ready. I'm sure you need it."

"I do, thanks." Sheamus replied as he poured himself a cup and sat across Randy. No one said a word for a long time, and Sheamus wondered why because he knew his friend was quite a morning person. "You're awfully quiet this morning. Is everything okay?"

"Fine. Everything's fine." Randy replied in a tight voice. "Finish your coffee. We're gonna be dealing with a lot of press today, and you also have to go to Twister's and pick up your car."

"Why? What happened to it?" Sheamus asked, a small frown on his face as he went to the medicine cabinet and took a tylenol which he washed down with the remaining coffee.

"Nothing happened to it. You just misplaced the keys, but I called the management last night and informed them about it." Randy replied and stood up just as his phone rang. He spoke briefly on it then pushed the cell inside his pocket. "That was the bar. They found your car keys in one of the bathroom stalls and you're to pick them later."

Sheamus nodded and the men exited the house and drove to work, a tense silence between them.

~~  
John banged the alarm clock on the bedside table to shut it up and yawned, stretching in bed as he rubbed his groggy eyes and tried to focus. He swung his legs on the floor and planted his elbows on his knees and covered his eyes momentarily, then got up and dragged himself into the bathroom.

Half an hour later, he was sitting on his kitchen counter eating a bowl of cereal. His phone beeped again to remind him of the unread notification and he quickly unlocked it and dragged down the status bar, then tapped on the image icon and gasped, coughing out some of the breakfast in his mouth.

Gracing his screen was his boyfriend in an airtight lip lock with his best friend. Randy's eyes were tightly closed and he appeared to be grabbing Sheamus' shoulder like he was either pushing him away or pulling him closer, he could not really tell.

John dropped his spoon into the bowl of his half eaten cereal, and tears came into his eyes almost like a reflex as he stared at the phone in a daze. He knew that some feelings were involved in that whole friendship thing but he had hoped Randy had nothing to do with it.

In his mind, all the mishaps in the past year came into play, the little things that should not have mattered started falling into place. The dates that should not have meant anything became a subject of scrutiny and the telephone conversations that should have been just friendly became more.

His phone chose to ring at that moment, the caller being none other than Randy himself. John let it ring several times as he tried to calm his nerves before he inhaled for the last time and answered in a strained voice. "Hello."

Randy frowned on the other end at the strange tone. He was used to John's happy voice every time he called. "Hey Johnny. Did I wake you?"

"No." John replied as he cleared his throat and tried to sound a little normal. "No you didn't wake me. Where are you?"

"At work, I have a press conference in an hour and thought I should call you before because it's gonna be a mad house soon. You sound off, Johnny. Are you really okay?" Randy asked in concern and John closed his eyes. He was not good at lying or hiding his emotions. "No, Randy. I'm not okay."

"Okay, what's the matter?" Randy asked but John did not answer immediately, and Randy could hear him breathe. Finally when he did speak, there was anger in his voice. "I've sent you a photo that I received last night from a private number. Open it."

Almost immediately, Randy's phone beeped and he opened the message and nearly choked on his saliva, as John heard him say "Cody."

"Cody? That's not Cody, Randy, that's Sheamus. The best friend that you mistakenly fucked years ago, remember? What is going on? Have you been mistakenly fucking him recently too?"

"What? No!" Randy shouted then lowered his voice. "Baby, this is not what you think."

"How could you possibly know what I think when you so casually mentioned to me that you had been fucking your best friend before, then I receive a photo, which looks recent by the way, of you chewing each others lips out."

"Once, Johnny!" Randy replied his voice rising. "It happened once and it was a mistake! I can explain this, please!"

John huffed angrily. "I've told you what I went through and the issues that I have with trust, Randy. Why couldn't you just tell me something was going on?"

"Because nothing is going on, Johnny! This photo was taken last night when I was..."

"Last night?" John interrupted, his own voice rising. "You kissed Sheamus last night?"

"No Johnny, he kissed me." Randy replied and John retorted in disbelief. "And you just let him?"

"The guy jumped me, John! What the fuck was I supposed to do?"

"Punch him Randy, that's what! You know, it makes me wonder what else you've been doing with him in my absence." Randy was beginning to get frustrated because he was not getting through to his boyfriend. "Nothing! You hear? Nothing! Can you please just give me a fucking minute to explain what happened here?"

"I have to be in the office in fifteen minutes Randy, I don't have a minute." John replied as he grabbed his laptop and exited his house, locking the door behind him. "I'll talk to you later."

"Joh.." Randy said but John had already disconnected.

"Fuck! Shit!" He cursed as he threw his cellphone on the table and paced his office, his fingers pressed into his eyes, then pushed the documents off table and they went flying in all directions on the floor.

"Motherfucker!" He cursed again and pushed the chair back with his leg and it overturned, hitting the office floor with a loud noise.

Phil called Sheamus from the cafeteria, where he was nursing his hangover, and asked him to check on the sheriff. Sheamus entered Randy's office and gasped at its state. "Ran..."

"Don't!" Randy spat as he sharply turned to Sheamus. "You did this! You fucked things up for me!" Sheamus was taken aback by the brusque attitude of his best friend. "What did I do?"

"You kissed me, that's what you did! And that stupid whore Cody took a photo and sent it to John and now he's pissed at me. He thinks I'm having an affair with you!"

"Oh my god Randy, I'm so sorry. I don't rem...I can talk to him, let me talk to him." Sheamus offered but Randy sighed angrily. "And tell him what exactly? That it was a drunken kiss that meant nothing?"

"That's exactly what it was, Randy." Sheamus argued and Randy grabbed his phone and made a few taps then turned the screen towards Sheamus who gaped at the image. "Does this look like a drunken kiss to you? If he ends things with me because of this Sheamus, I'll never forgive you!"

He warned and walked out in long angry strides, leaving a gaping Sheamus in his office. He threw all his weight into the press conference and for a few hours, he forced his personal problems, and John, out of his head.

**Please Review...**


	22. Sheamus And Randy Talk

_**A/N: Ooo,rage towards Sheamus and Cody :)) I loved all your reviews! Theymade me so happy! For the people that I'm unable to thank personally namelyguests, I appreciate you too**_

_**A/N: Update Time!**_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Randy did everything he could to avoid talking to Sheamus unless it was work related. He knew it was not entirely Sheamus's fault but it was easier to blame someone other than himself.

He should have known Cody was not trying to help. And how in the world did he get John's number? Randy was certain it was him who took that photo because no one else was in the car with them and Sheamus was too drunk.

Or was he? Could it be that Sheamus was in cahoots with Cody to purposely ruin his life? No, that was as unrealistic as it was stupid. Why would Sheamus, his best friend do that to him? Those questions invaded Randy's already clogged mind as he drove home.

He had tried severally to call John but all he got was voicemail. His anxiety was growing with each passing hour because he had no idea what John was thinking, or what he was doing and all Randy wanted to do was talk to him, just to know that he was okay.

He pulled into his driveway to find Sheamus waiting at the front steps. He sighed and got out of the vehicle, went past Sheamus and opened his door. Sheamus got up and followed him inside. "You're just gonna ignore me now?"

Randy halted at the bottom of the stairs without turning, and Sheamus took a few more steps towards him. "Can we please talk about this, Randy?"

Randy turned and glared at him and asked in an accusing tone. "Was it planned?"

Sheamus jaw dropped at the accusation. "Planned? Jesus, Randy! I can't believe you think that I'd try to sabotage your relationship with John by pulling such a stupid stunt!"

"What the fuck am I supposed to think, Sheamus? There are way too many irregularities to just accept that it was just coincidental! How did you lose your keys? It's not the first time you've been wasted. Where did Cody come from and how did he know we needed a ride? How did he know you were gonna kiss me and where the fuck did he get John's number from?"

"I don't know, Randy!" Sheamus yelled. "I'm sorry I got wasted. I was dumped, on the phone no less, and sometimes we do stupid things when we're hurting. I'm sorry I kissed you and I'm sorry Cody took a picture of that and sent it to John. But none of it was planned, at least not by me."

"And I'm supposed to just accept that? Why couldn't you just go to sleep like I asked you to? You had to insist that I kiss you and when I refused you mounted and choked me and there was nothing I could have done about it. Now my relationship is hanging by a fucking thread. I don't wanna lose him, Sheamus."

Sheamus stared at his feet, ashamed that he had thrown himself at Randy like that. Alcohol and a concerned caring Randy sometimes made his longing for him overcloud his moral judgement and do crazy things.

"Okay Randy. Maybe I had every intention of kissing you, and why not? You're smoking hot. In the years we've been friends, I've always wished we were more. Foolish I know, but I can't help the way I feel. I love you Randy, I always have and sometimes I hate myself for having those feelings because I know they'll never amount to anything."

He inhaled before continuing. "I subject myself to pain to suppress them whenever they resurface because you wanna be just friends and if that's the only way I'm gonna keep you around, then I'll get whipped every day to make sure it stays that way. It's my burden and I'll carry it until whenever, but I want you to believe that I didn't plan with Cody or anyone else to ruin your relationship."

Randy just stared unblinking at his friend, eyes wide and jaw dropped, unable to comprehend the fact that his best friend just confessed love for him.

"Randy, please say something."

Randy recovered from the initial shock and panic started building at the pit of his stomach. He sat heavily on the couch and looked up at Sheamus who was still standing. "Who's Stu, and why would he hurt you like he did?"

Sheamus sighed, knowing he must have mentioned that name when he was drunk. He had started it so he might as well finish it. "Stu is a guy I met in St Charles years ago. I wanted to go far away from your first date with Cody because I didn't wanna do anything embarrassing and I ended up in Charles. I met him in a bar and we kinda hit it off immediately and in my drunken state, I told him what I was feeling and how much I wanted to get it out of my system. He took me to his house and we had sex. At his suggestion, we role played and that's when he lashed me and strangely, it made me feel so good that I kinda got hooked to it."

"What do you mean you got hooked?" Randy asked and Sheamus breathed out before replying. "Every time I thought of you like that, I always called him and he'd 'fix' me. I felt I deserved the pain because I felt guilty of not being happy for you whenever you connected with someone, and pain made my guilt lessen. Then I met Justin and I vowed to try and move on, and I did, until recently."

"What happened recently?" Randy asked and Sheamus sighed for the fiftieth time that evening. "I was looking at the photo we took back in the day when we went sailing, and some old memories came rushing back. Look Randy, this is not how I wanted you to find out about this. I actually never wanted you to find out about it at all. I thought if I could just do my thing, everything would be okay in the end."

Randy got off the couch and paced the floor, his mind spinning. "Why didn't you tell me this before, Sheamus?"

"You told me that we could just be friends and I respected your wish. Besides, had I pursued it, I'd have lost the friendship part of you too."

"Maybe, but you should still have told me, Shea. I'd have tried not to do things that made you feel like I was leading you on. What are you gonna do now?"

Sheamus shrugged. "Like I said, it's my burden to bear and mine alone. I'm sorry I put you in a bad situation Randy, it wasn't my intention. Go work on your relationship with John. He's a great guy and you don't want to let him slip away. Tell him what I've told you if you must and if he hates me for it it's fine, at least the truth is out now. As for me, I might call Stu and engage in a very rough session because the sex after always makes up for the pain."

"Shea..."

Sheamus shook his head. "I'm fine, Randy. I'll get over you someday and maybe we'll be able to laugh about it. Right now you need to focus on John, and me Cody Whore because I'm gonna pop his nuts for putting us, especially you in this situation."

"That little shit." Randy hissed when he thought of Cody. "Pop him one for me too because he's ruined everything for me. John is still vulnerable Shea, and something like this is enough to set him off to the deep end."

"I know Randy, and I'm sorry. I won't put you in that situation again I promise." Randy smiled and approached Sheamus cautiously. "Good. So, am I allowed to hug you or is that gonna be bad too?"

"Come here." Sheamus said laughing and pulled Randy into a grateful hug. "Nothing else has to change Randy, only my impulsive urges."

**...**

"I'll take another!" John ordered the bartender who poured him another double shot of Bourbon.

"What's wrong, gorgeous? Why are you drinking alone?" He heard and turned around to see Wade looking concerned and he shrugged. "Nothing is wrong, Wade. And I told you to stop calling me that."

"Alright, I'm sorry. I can listen though. Tell me what's wrong." Wade cajoled and John, wanting to get it out of his system, told him everything.

Wade listened, pretending to be concerned and later drove him home thinking that he was finally going to claim John back in the most intimate of ways. "Thanks for driving me home, Wade. You can take my car with you and bring it back tomorrow."

"I don't have to go, gorgeous. I can sleep over, just to make sure you're safe." Wade replied, hiding the disappointment in his voice, but John was not having any of it. "It's highly improper, Wade. I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for listening, and for bringing me home."

"But..."

"He told you to leave." Wade looked over his shoulder and saw Zack looking at him menacingly. He sighed and reluctantly bid John goodnight and left.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked as he helped John open the door. John nodded and Zack smiled as he put his arm around John to support him though John was not that drunk. "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Thanks for coming, Zee. I know you're busy with your life and I'm grateful that you're here." John said, his voice happy, and Zack nodded. "That's what a friend does, Jay."

"Not Randy's. They want to shove their tongues down each others throats." John rued as they went upstairs to his bedroom. "What the fuck is wrong with men? The ones in my life always end up hurting me. There was dad, then Hunter the junkie,then Wade with his strange tendencies and now Randy. Seems destiny wants me to die a lonely old man."

Zack laughed and watched as John undressed and got in bed. "Stop that. You'll not die lonely, and it's unfair to compare Randy to those three bastards. They treated you like shit but Randy treats you like you deserve. Besides, you haven't listened to his side of the story Jay and you can't condemn him to hell until you do."

John sighed and smiled at his friend. "You're a wise man Zack Ryder, but I wonder whose side you're on."

"Yours, dickhead. I'm on your side because right now I know you're thinking irrationally and creating scenarios in your head and I don't want you to do that to yourself. Remember what you said? You said you were gonna do everything in your power to make sure you didn't run this one off. Make good your promise, Jay."

"Even when the evidence is damning?" John asked looking up at Zack with one eye, and Zack poked lightly at his sheet covered chest. "Even when the evidence is damning. Get some sleep okay? I'm here till Monday."

"Okay. Thanks Zee, I love you." Zack smiled and kissed his friend's temple. "I love you too,buddy."

When he was sure John was fast asleep, he went downstairs to make sure every electronic device was off and the doors were secure, then took his cellphone and dialed Randy's number which was immediately answered. "Please tell me John is okay, Zack."

"He is. What happened, Randy?"

Randy narrated the whole story and promised to fly to Tampa the following day. Zack ended the call and smiled as he made his way to the guest room. He knew there had to have been a logical explanation for it.

**Please Review…**


	23. Make Up

_**A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing and thanks to all my new favs and follows. *bow***_

**I own nada...just the plot**

Wade lived a double life, which only he knew about. One as Wade Barrett, a good looking respectable businessman with a few charitable foundations and a nice mansion in Tampa. The other, Stu Bennett, was a sex addict who derived pleasure in dark forms of intimacy including bondage and sadomasochism.

He had bought a house in St Charles Missouri, a different state from where his businesses were located, where he fulfilled his insatiable sexual fantasies with like minded willing men. He picked his sexual partners mostly in bars or bathhouses and would sometimes pay to have sex with them. It was in one of those places that he had met Sheamus years ago.

The lovestruck Irish had driven two hours from his hometown to drown his jealousy in alcohol after Randy had told him about loving Cody. Stu had seen him by chance and he had loved the stature of the pale stranger. He had however taken advantage of his vulnerability and had taken him home that same night, and it had been the best night of his life.

The Irish visited him from time to time and they both played out their fantasies with fervor but one day it all stopped. Irish, as he loved calling him, stopped visiting and Stu missed him for a while until he moved on to someone else.

Wade's one obsession was John Cena. He knew every single detail of John's life because he stalked him nearly everyday. That was how he met Cody more than a year ago at O'Aces Sports bar after John had saved Randy from Cody's unwanted advances.

After Cody had been dismissed by the two men, Wade had made it his business to give the attention deficient cutie what he wanted and by the end of that night he had got all the information he wanted.

Soon after, he had made Cody a willing participant in his sex games, and an informant for when he could not keep track of things. Things had been progressing at a snail's pace until a couple of weeks ago when the missing piece in the equation had dialled his number.

**…**

Wade pulled out of Cody's overstretched hole and removed his used condom, throwing it in the trashcan of his basement playroom. He soothed the other man's burning hole with his tongue as he licked it determinedly, loving the tired moans Cody emitted.

His dick hardened and he absently guided his hand to it and continued to pleasure Cody with his mouth as he brought himself to orgasm. A while later, he untied Cody from the board and kissed him as he carried him upstairs to the bathroom where he lovingly washed his body.

He sat behind Cody in the tub and massaged his body slowly and sensually to relax him after the long intense session they just had and he found himself getting hard again. He took hold of the younger man's cock and stroked it to hardness, then lifted him and sat him on his lap as his cock effortlessly slid up into Cody's ass.

He came quickly and a little later, he carried Cody to the bedroom, laid him on the bed and stood back to admire the lithe nude body. "Have I worn you out today, love?"

"Yes you have, but it's nothing an ice pack and some rest can't cure." Cody replied in a tired tone.

"Sorry love, you're just so gorgeous I can't help myself sometimes. I'll get you that ice pack." Wade apologized and rushed to the fridge and got an ice pack which he put between Cody's ass cheeks. He gave him a painkiller and a sedative with a glass of water. "Take these pills, they'll help you sleep better."

Cody smiled and swallowed the pills, drifting off to a deep tired sleep almost immediately. Wade made sure the younger man was fast asleep before he put the icepack aside and lubed up Cody's already loose hole and pushed his already hard cock inside.

Cody felt nothing as Wade turned him on his stomach and fucked him, mindless of the unresponsiveness he got for his efforts. His main goal was to climax because that was what he was, a sex addict.

**…**

John did not hear the door to his house gym open, or see Randy approach. His earphones were blasting music into his eardrums, his morning routine when he was working out.

He was wearing just shorts and his gym shoes and Randy halted for a few moments to admire how John's butt clenched as he did his press ups on the mat. John was oblivious of any presence until he felt a tap on his back.

He removed his earphones and and was about to scream thinking it was Zack, when he heard the raspy voice. "Hey handsome."

"Sheriff." John said with a small smile as he sat on the same mat he was working out on earlier. "What are you doing here so early? Shouldn't you be back home doing security awareness stuff?"

Randy smiled and shrugged. "Family emergency. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages, how're you?"

"Sweaty. And angry." John replied and seriousness replaced the earlier smile. He was glad to see Randy despite the circumstances. Randy inhaled and nodded, and silence ensued as both men stared at each other, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry." Randy said after a long while and took tentative steps towards John who tapped the mat motioning him to sit. Randy sat, took another breath and continued. "I'd never hurt you Johnny, not like this. I know the photo says different but I swear to you, that was a drunken and completely one sided kiss."

"What do you mean one sided? Does Snowflake have feelings for you?" John looked at Randy quizzically and Randy nodded. "And you never told me this because?"

"Because I only found out last evening Johnny and I'd have told you, but you haven't been answering any of my calls." Randy replied earnestly.

John nodded, mentally pinching himself for ignoring Randy like he had, though he had to admit that having him on the edge of uncertainty felt good, like he had power. "When you slept together, was that one sided too?"

"No, it was mutual but it was just the heat of the moment. No feelings were involved, not for me at least." Randy replied.

"What exactly happened that led to the kiss, Randy?" John asked and Randy narrated the whole story, leaving no detail out, even the Stu thing with Sheamus.

"...and I realized there's no point in being mad at him because we don't choose who we love." Randy finished. "I vowed to never hurt you Johnny, and I meant it."

"I know you did, baby. I know I should be able to trust you because you've demonstrated that more than enough times, but every other man in my life has hurt me a lot and I get scared sometimes."

"Scared of what?" Randy inquired and scooted closer to John on the mat.

John shrugged. "Scared that no man will ever love me for just me. Look at dad. He hurt me even before I knew between right and wrong, then came Hunter who used to hit me whenever he felt like it, then Wade with his obsessive tendencies and weird fetishes. I just fear that you'll do the same one day and I get defensive when an issue arises because I'm afraid of getting hurt."

"Listen to me, Johnny." Randy took John's hand in his. "There are some good men out there and I'm one of them. I'm not like those jackasses that have made you question your self worth. I adore you, you hear? With everything in me, I adore you."

"My heart knows that, but my brain gets doubtful sometimes and I wonder why you love me, or if you won't find someone better one day and just walk away." John replied playing with Randy's fingers.

"I don't want someone better Johnny, I already have the best." Randy said and took John's lips. He kissed him slowly and intensely, tongues caressing each other and exploring each part of their mouths. Eyes stayed tightly closed as both men savored each others taste.

"Do you forgive me?" Randy asked after they broke the kiss but John shook his head.

"There's nothing to forgive you for, Randy. I realize you did nothing wrong. Your ex however,him I wanna hurt, bad. As for Sheamus, I understand where he's coming from but he has to know you're hands off, strictly, and the person to hammer that into his pale brain is gonna be me."

Randy smiled, watching the expression on John's face and the seriousness with which he was saying those words. John looked at Randy and smiled "What."

"I just love you Johnny," Randy replied and pushed John back on the mat, then lay on top of him. "And I'm gonna show you exactly why you should never doubt it ever again."

"But Randy, I'm all sweaty and stinky." John protested. "At least let me take a shower. Besides, Zack might come in here anytime."

"I thought you were gonna scream and yell and slap me so I sent Zack on a few errands so he didn't have to be here and hear me beg." Randy replied sheepishly making John laugh.

He kissed John's lips and got off him, pulling him up. He playfully pushed him into the fully equipped gym bathroom and turned on the shower. While he tested the water, John got out of his gym shorts and shoes.

Randy undressed next and joined John in the shower. He stood behind John and grabbed the soapy sponge from him and sponged his back from the neck to the balls. John closed his eyes as Randy's hands kneaded his shoulders and his thumbs pressed on his back.

"I'm sorry for cancelling on you, Johnny." Randy rued as he massaged his boyfriend's mid back. "The governor was always on my heels and I couldn't get away."

"Mh." John granted sleepily and leaned on Randy's body as Randy hands relaxed his muscles in a way he had not felt in weeks. He inhaled and became fully alert when he felt a finger circling his hole.

Randy dipped the tip of his finger into the tight ring and massaged it. He heard John's breath hitch and he smiled and reached for John's erect manhood which he stroked, all the while teasing his pucker with his finger.

"Randy." John whispered and Randy smiled as he squatted and parted john's ass cheeks and lapped at the hole.

"Aah." John exhaled and threw his head back as Randy licked his already wet pucker. Randy stroked his own dick, the precum that accumulated getting washed away by water. "Feels good, Randy."

Randy stood behind him and leaned on him and rocked against John's crack. He held John's throat and pulled his head back, capturing his mouth in a passionate kiss as his other hand stroked John's shaft.

John held onto Randy's hips as he ground on him, feeling how Randy's cock parted his ass cheeks to rub up and down deep into his crack, their kiss deep and lustful.

"Johnny," Randy moaned and bit gently onto John's earlobe as he rocked along the slippery crack and whispered into his ear. "Baby, I want you."

John turned and pulled Randy's nape, smashing their lips together for another hungry kiss. They rubbed their cocks together as they explored each others mouths. It was a long moment before John whispered, "Let's get out of the water."

They got out of the water and made out all the way back to the mat. Randy laid John down and licked his body from head to toe. John returned the favor and before long, both men were shaking in need.

"I can't wait anymore, baby. I wanna be in you." Randy begged and changed positions with John, getting on top. He parted John's legs and slowly pushed in halting when he was fully buried inside John's tight heat, and kissed him passionately, then began rocking slowly in and out.

"You're so beautiful baby." Randy said as the friction of the smooth walls caressed his sensitized skin, making him increase his pace. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sheriff." John replied and grabbed Randy's ass to push him deeper in. "I wanna feel all of you baby."

Randy smiled and pulled out nearly all the way then pushed back a little forcefully, making John cry out as the head of Randy's cock caressed his pleasure knob.

"Yeah baby." John moaned and bucked up, in need of more contact. Randy thrust in and out of his hole fervently, burying all of himself inside the tight channel, both men sweatingand moaning in ecstasy.

"Oh god." Randy cried out and wiped off the sweat that kept collecting on his forehead, "I feel so good, baby. I love you so much!"

John loved how vocal Randy always was whenever they made love. He made him feel so good about himself because Randy always praised him and said great things about him, things no one had ever said to him before.

"I love you too baby, so much." John replied laboriously. "You make me feel so good about myself, so worthy."

"You're worthy. Worthy of being loved, worthy of being treated right and being made love to, and most certainly worthy of having a faithful man in your life."

Randy felt tears coming to his eyes because that's exactly how he felt about John and he wanted John to see it like he did. "That man is me, baby. You're amazing and you're all mine. Never forget that."

John closed his eyes and tried not to cry as those words touched him to the very core of his heart. He pulled Randy down and smashed their lips together, their hips slamming onto each other, one body inside the other, their moans getting swallowed as their mouths sought each other as their lovemaking became frenzied.

"Holy shit, Johnny. You make me feel amazing." Randy panted, taking hold of John's cock fisting it as his thrusts became erratic and his breathing uneven. "I'm close, baby. I'm so close and I want you to let go with me."

"Ok. Don't stop touching me,baby." John breathed back.

Randy stilled inside John, trying to wait for him, but did not stop fisting him. John was a moaning writhing mess. "I'm gonna cum, baby. Fuck me."

Randy resumed his thrusting, slamming his cock to the balls inside John, and soon enough he was pistoning in and out of the pulsating hole like he was never going to get enough. "Johnny I'm so close."

"Me too. Let go, baby. Spill yourself into me, I'm ready." John urged Randy and replaced Randy's hand on his cock. Randy hammered John forcefully and suddenly tensed.

"Johnny," was all Randy whispered as he let himself soar into the orgasmic haze. He could feel how his spurts hit John's walls and how his cock jerked with every shot.

Seconds later John clenched around him and moaned aloud as reached his orgasm, his warm seed shooting from his cock onto his chest and stomach, the last drops falling on his hand.

Randy collapsed on top of John and and his cum, and both men allowed their breathing to even out, with Randy permitting himself the pleasure of leaving John's body naturally.

"I promise never to mistrust you or doubt you again." John said caressing Randy's back. "I also promise to listen to you before I jump into conclusions."

Randy nodded and smiled at John. "Good, because I'll never hurt you."

John kissed Randy passionately and his hands roamed his back, and as they shared the deep intimate kiss, their groins began reacting to the sensations.

"Let's go to bed, baby. I wanna make love to you." Randy said, getting off

John and helping him up. He led him out of the gym naked, their protruding erections swaying side to side as they made their way into the bedroom.

John did not go to work. It was a long time later when both men emerged from the bedroom, sated smiles on their faces and hearts pumping nothing but love for each other.

**Please Review...**


	24. Payback's A Bitch

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. Thanks to my new faves and follows. Anywho, Update Time!**

**I own nada...just the plot**

John woke up to the smell of breakfast. He had gone to Jefferson to visit his mother and had slept in Randy's house. He stretched yawning, and was about to get out of bed when Randy came in carrying a breakfast tray.

"Back in bed my love. I'm serving you breakfast." Randy said and waited for John to pull back the covers. He placed the tray containing bacon, blueberry pancakes with maple syrup, orange slices, coffee and juice on his lap and captured his lips in an intense good morning kiss.

"Nice, but now you've awakened the beast and he demands attention before breakfast." John said and pushed the tray aside, then kissed Randy again, long and hard.

Randy peeled off his boxer shorts and pulled the covers off his naked lover. He took John's lips again and kissed him, his hand stroking John's cock. He laid him on the bed and laid between his legs, then lifted them to expose the pink pucker which he started licking.

"Yeah, baby. Now that's a good morning." John whispered and pumped his cock as Randy sloppily licked him, stretching his hole with his fingers and spitting in it before fingering it.

"Feels so good, I wanna make you feel good too." John moaned. "Get your cock up here baby, my jaws need some work out."

Randy laughed and laid beside John in a sixty nine and John immediately took his cock jutting into his mouth. He sucked it off as his finger teased Randy's hole, alternating between sucking him and licking his hole. Randy did the same to John and the sensations drove them crazy.

"I'm close, baby." John warned and came minutes later into Randy's ready mouth. Randy rimmed John a bit more then slid into him and slammed in and out of the saliva lubed hole, making John harden again as his knob got stabbed by the thick head.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good." Randy breathed as he took John's cock into his hand and fisted him, thrusting erratically into him as his climax approached. "I'm close Johnny, let go with me."

"Then fuck me harder, baby." John ordered and Randy obliged, hammering him mercilessly. Randy's stomach began tightening and he threw his head back.

"Fuck, ohh!" Randy cried out and he ceased pumping John's shaft as he concentrated on his own pleasure. John replaced Randy's hand on his manhood and tugged hard at it, growling in pleasure. "I'm there sheriff, cum with me."

John's ass muscles tightened as his release came choking Randy's cock which triggered his own climax and he spilled inside John, deep satisfied groans emanating from deep within his throat.

Randy pulled out and the men laid back and allowed their normal breathing to resume before John wiped his essence with a tissue and kissed Randy intensely.

"Good morning sweetheart," John said and kissed Randy, then took the abandoned tray and placed it on his lap. "Now let's eat this awesome breakfast you made, then pay your friends a little visit."

"Let's start with Cody." Randy stated and John nodded smiling, and threw a piece of bacon into his mouth.

**...**

Cody hummed away happily as he toweled himself. He was getting ready to drive to Charles for his bondage session with a man he was beginning to grow affectionate about. He stepped into his bedroom naked and yelped in surprise. "Randy! How the fuck did you get in here?"

"The door was unlocked." Randy replied simply and Cody rolled his eyes and walked past Randy who roughly rubbed his cock. "Do you still get it up or have you become someone's cum bucket?"

Cody rolled his eyes again and sighed, his limp cock beginning to react to Randy's touch. "What do you want?"

"Information, Cody. I want information." Randy said and circled Cody, pretending to admire his bedroom. "Someone else, however, wants payback."

Before Cody could ask who, the bedroom door opened and John leaned on the frame, his signature smile making Randy's breath catch in his throat. Cody gasped when he saw the handcuffs that John jingled before him. He staggered back, wanting to run to the bathroom but a vise grip from Randy immobilized him.

John entered and locked the door as Randy pushed the naked Cody on the bed and John cuffed his hands together. Cody tried to get up and fight but John pinned him on the bed and slapped him so hard that even Randy gasped.

"I'm not the sheriff, boy. I don't have a reputation to uphold so here's the deal. You tell us what we want to know and we'll leave you unharmed."

"And if I don't?" Cody asked rebelliously and John shrugged and opened the small tool kit he had carried and showed it to Cody who gulped. John smiled and closed the kit. "Now do you see why you can't afford to hold out on us, Cody?"

Cody nodded and swallowed again, his eyes moving from one man to the other. "What do you wanna know?"

"Did you send the photo of Sheamus and I to John?" Randy asked and Cody nodded. John gritted his teeth and went for Cody but Randy held him back. "Why?"

"Because you have no right to be together. Because you both don't give a rat's ass about the hearts you've broken. We want to make you hurt as bad as you've hurt us."

"We?" John asked curiously and Cody nodded and smiled evilly. "Wade and I. Wade is your ex right?"

John gulped and his eyes turned dark as he whispered. "You're in on this with Wade?"

"And Sheamus." Cody replied. "Only he doesn't know it yet. We were gonna use his feelings for you Randy to break you up but you being here obviously means it hasn't worked yet."

"Nope." Randy shook his head as he approached his captive. "How does Sheamus know Wade?"

Cody smiled at him. "He doesn't. He knows Stu, who's known by the same name in St Charles. I, however, know him as Wade Barrett."

"What?" Randy exclaimed in disbelief. "Wade is Stu?"

Cody shrugged. "You're not the only one obsessed with John, sheriff. Wade is too, and he'll stop at nothing to claim his old flame back."

"We'll see about that. Tell us where you fit in in all this. How did you two meet?" John inquired.

"At O'Aces the day you came with the beach house sale news. We got talking and well, the rest is history. Look, I personally have no problem with you John, I think your hot sexy ass is a comfortable home to my ex's juicy joy stick and I think I.."

"Shut the fuck up!" Randy barked but Cody just laughed. "Oh come on, sheriff. Your boy's a peach and I wouldn't mind him stuffing me. Looks like he's got a juicy one too, maybe even juicier than yours." Cody drawled obviously turned on.

An idea struck John and he whispered into Randy's ear who frowned, then smiled after a little convincing and took John's phone, then turned to the captive with a huge cocky grin.

"They say, careful what you wish for, it might just come true."

The lovers undressed as Randy set the phone to video and began recording as John stroked his limp cock to hardness then positioned it on Cody's mouth.

"Say ah." John said but Cody hesitated because reality had hit home that he was at the mercy of those two. He decided not to put up a fight so they could get it over with and leave him alone.

He opened his mouth and John shoved his hard cock down his throat choking him. Cody gagged and retched but John did not pull out. He pulled back a little and pushed back in as he began to rock back and forth in Cody's mouth.

He mouth fucked Cody for a while, then retrieved a condom pack from the drawer and tore one which he rolled on his slick cock. He turned Cody on his stomach and roughly pushed in making Cody grimace in discomfort as the burning sensation lingered.

"Damn." John swore loudly. "How many dicks do you get up your ass everyday? You don't have grip dude, it feels like worn out rubber."

Randy laughed and brought the video up close to record how loose Cody's hole was and how easily John's cock was disappearing in and out.

Cody did not care that they were mocking him because he was feeling good with John's cock hitting his prostate over and over again. He tried not to give them the satisfaction of moaning but he could not help himself. "Aah, gah!"

Randy gritted his teeth when he heard him moan. "John making you feel good, huh?"

"Fuck yeah," Cody replied wantonly and stuck his ass up to accommodate John better. Randy was rock hard as he watched his boyfriend dominate someone else and he tugged at his throbbing erection as he filmed his boyfriend pistoning in and out of Cody's hole.

John stopped thrusting and bent to Randy's crotch and took his length into his mouth and bobbed up and down on it, swirling his tongue on the head and pressing it on the slit making the cock jerk inside his mouth.

"Yeah, baby. Suck me." Randy moaned as he filmed Cody raising his head to look at them, then as he bucked against John's cock that was still buried inside him.

John tore another condom and rolled it on Randy and asked him to lie on his back which he did. John pulled out of Cody and ordered him to impale himself on Randy's cock, back facing Randy, then pushed him down until he lay on Randy's chest. He easily pushed back into Cody's stretched hole and resumed his pounding.

Cody was stretched beyond belief and he was feeling like he was in the clouds as two huge cocks stuffed him just the way he liked it. He was moaning and screaming for more, which the men gave him as they thrust into him, their cocks rubbing against each other.

Randy filmed as John took hold of Cody's cock and fisted him as he slammed in and out of him, moaning dramatically for the camera. Cody came first, screaming wantonly as he spilled his dilute seed on his abdomen.

"Oh shit!" John swore as he withdrew and peeled off the latex just in time to climax on Cody's chest and abs. Randy paused the video and pushed Cody off his cock. He uncuffed him and ordered him to continue filming as peeled off his protection and kissed John intensely, then turned him doggy and pushed his still hard cock into him.

"Baby," Randy moaned and thrust deep inside his lover. "I love you, Johnny."

"I love you too, baby. Touch me." John breathed back and Randy grabbed his semi erect cock and fisted it as he hammered mercilessly into him. The men temporarily forgot Cody's presence as they drove each other into a sexual frenzy.

Cody's cock was in his hand being pumped forcefully as he watched the lovers have incredible sex, their moans and curses settling somewhere in his cock hardening him further.

"Oh fuck! I'm cumming." The men moaned simultaneously as one came inside and the other came for the second time on the rumpled sheets.

Randy collapsed on John's back and breathed laboriously. Cody came a little later and he stopped filming, handing John's phone back. The men dressed and Cody watched as Randy and John made out some more and instantly knew that nothing was ever gonna break them up.

"What are you gonna do with the video?" He asked curiously and John shrugged smiling.

"We're gonna edit it some then send it to Wade. Let's see how much he likes you now that his obsession has fucked your ass raw and that you loved every fucking minute of it."

Cody sighed. He knew he had been used by his ex boyfriend and his lover, but he felt so good that his ex had fucked him again, even though it was not how he had envisioned it in his fantasies. He was also used to being the one who was always left alone and he knew that Wade would not want him again either after what had just happened.

John and Randy exited Cody's home, an uncomfortable silence between them. Randy was silent even on their drive to Sheamus' house. Once on his driveway, John killed the engine and turned to him, a guilty look on his face.

"You haven't said a word to me since we left Cody's, Ran. Are you mad at me for suggesting we do this? Be honest."

"Ok. It was a little disconcerting seeing you riding my ex like that. You both were acting like you were feeling so good and I'm a little jealous of that. It served its purpose though, and you did make it up to me by giving me an awesome orgasm."

John smiled and squeezed Randy's hand. They gazed at each other until they heard their windscreen get tapped and Sheamus gesture them out.

They went inside hand in hand, satisfied with the results. They had killed two birds with one stone. They had punished Cody by making that video and they had let Wade know that they were two steps ahead of him.

**Please Review... **

_**A/N: Juggling work, school & life is giving me a serious writer's block. Good news is, just a few more chapters and Sheriff's Eye Candy is complete. Thanks for getting me to 300+ reviews :)) YOU ROCK! **_


End file.
